A World Apart
by panskiss123
Summary: Even though Neverland (and Peter Pan) have never left her heart and mind, Wendy has grown and has changed. Can Peter rescue her as he once did or is she lost forever in the world of grown ups? Dark and sometimes tragic, will contain explicit scenes. Do not read if easily offended. Please Review! :-)
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever stared into the mirror so long until all you see is shapes? No face, no reflection, just shapes. The girl, or young woman, I should say, was doing just that. She stared at her reflection until her face was just abstract shapes and she started to wish herself away from that particular time and place. There was a knock at the door and she jumped several feet into the air. Blinking, she shook herself and her reflection was whole again. She didn't like that any better. Though she was only nineteen years old, her reflection showed an older woman. Her eyes that had once shone bright were now clouded by sadness. Her glowing hair was now tucked into a tight bun at the back of her head. Worst of all, the bruises on her arms and her neck seemed to glow brightly. She was sure everyone could see them. But then, why would they be forcing her to marry this monster? She was sure her family still loved her, no matter how much she might have embarrassed them. Her father would never give her to an abusive man. They couldn't know about the bruises. She slipped her sleeve down and hid them quite well. Using a generous amount of powder, she hid the ones around her throat too. She remembered where those had come from. Earlier that day, her betrothed had come to call on her and when her parents had left the room for a moment, he had gripped her throat tightly and flung her against the door.

"Now listen to me, my little beauty," he had snarled in her face as his fingers pressed against her windpipe, "in a few days, you will be all mine and I won't listen to anymore of this nonsense ever again. You are forbidden to speak about fairies or mermaids or anything of the sort, you understand me? And I never…ever…want to hear that _boy's_ name again. No one will rescue you. You will be mine forever." And just like that, he had let go and turned to cheerfully welcome her parents back into the room. She had stifled her tears all through dinner and waited until she had gotten back to her room to let her tears flow. The knock came again and she swallowed.

"I'll be down in just a moment," she answered in a shaky voice. There was no reply so she assumed whoever it was had gone back downstairs to the party. It was her party, after all. Her engagement party. Mr. and Mrs. Darling had invited everyone they had ever known to celebrate her marriage to Jasper Koones. To them, he was a handsome, wealthy, and successful man who could promise their daughter a wonderful life. To Wendy Darling, he was Death itself.

Wendy closed her eyes and took herself back to a time she was without worries or cares. The first moment she had decided she did not want to grow up, did not want to worry about adult things. She gasped as she felt a cold breeze surround her and heard a whisper in her ear.

_"Forget them, Wendy. Forget them all. Come with me where you'll never never have to worry about grown up things again."_ Her eyes shot open and she saw the handsome youth standing in front of her, his hand stretched out to take hers. His proud stance he always had with one hand on his hip while he waited, his messy blonde curls looking quite windblown from his flight, and his eyes…those startling blue eyes gazing into her own. She had never forgotten those eyes.

"Peter," she whispered. She blinked and the boy disappeared. She looked around her room and saw her paintings, all blinking cheerfully back at her. A painting with two mermaids, not the ones you see in storybooks but dark mysterious creatures; one of a large black castle surrounded by dark water and clouds. Another of a little wooden house in the midst of a giant forest. All of Neverland. All of her memories from that mystical place Peter had whisked her away to years ago.

As Wendy had grown into a young woman, Peter and Neverland had never left her mind. She found that she loved to paint as well as write. So she loved to write novels about her adventures on the island. She painted beautiful masterpieces full of whimsy and fantasy. Her parents had encouraged her, finding that she had a real talent. She had even been taken on by Master Forgrown, one of London's most famous painters. Almost 6 months ago, an older gentleman had noticed some of her paintings at an art show in Surrey and asked to meet the talented lass responsible for these masterpieces. Master Forgrown had introduced the two and Master Koones had been enchanted with Wendy. He had immediately told her parents, who were beaming with pride to hear that their daughter had been noticed by such a man. Wendy did not like Jasper the moment she put her hand in his. She supposed he would be called handsome but he was much older than she was and as she had soon learned, a very cruel man. She didn't know what she had done to earn such displeasure and discord but the man clearly did not like her nor did he approve of her paintings. He scoffed at them when they were alone, calling them "foolish fantasies from the mind of a woman". But he had enchanted everyone else and no matter how she pleaded and begged, her parents agreed it was a fine match. Only two of her brothers could see how miserable Wendy had become. Her two youngest, Twins and Michael. Twins had had a twin brother but tragically he caught Scarlett Fever over a year ago and had died. Twins had immediately latched onto Wendy for comfort, only ever really being close to his brother.

Wendy had a deep affection for her brothers. The Lost Boys, they had once been called, Peter's gang and she had brought them back home with her when they had left Neverland. They had all grown into wonderful young men but Michael and Twins, being so close in age and being the youngest, still clung to their childhood pasts and Neverland fantasies. So naturally, Wendy related to them the most. Naturally, they were the two who supported her paintings and her writing and begged her to tell them stories whenever she could. Naturally, they were the most disheartened to learn of Wendy's engagement to the strange man, Jasper Koones.

"Wendy?" There was a knock at the door and Wendy flinched at the sound of her brother John's voice. He was certainly here to tell her to come down and join the party. She was sure she would earn a slap on the face from Jasper later that evening. Sighing, she clutched her skirts around her and opened the door. John's eyes widened and he adjusted his glasses.

"Wendy, you're a vision!"

"You're very kind, John. I'll be down directly."

"Father says I am to escort you down. A lady shouldn't have to enter the room alone. Allow your loving brother to escort you to your betrothed?"

"If you were my loving brother, you'd escort me as far away from that man as humanly possible," she muttered under her breath. John shook his head.

"Wendy, don't start this again-"

"Why am I the only one who can see it? That man is a monster! And he will be the death of me."

"What nonsense. You'll be provided for, much better than Mother and Father could ever do. A merry wife you would make, if only you would discard those childish fantasies of yours." Wendy looked scandalized.

"Fantasies?! You were flying right beside me! You fought pirates by my side, you were there too—"

"I never said I wasn't," he cut her off calmly. "But it's been nearly six years! It's time to say goodbye to Neverland and to Peter Pan. He'll never grow up but you've got to. It's time for you to start acting like a lady." He held out his arm and waited for Wendy to take it. Swallowing, she lifted her chin and fought back her tears.

"You're right, John," she said in a shaky voice. "It's time to grow up." She took his arm and turned her light out, casting darkness over the room and all the paintings. Neverland itself seemed to cry out and far, far away, up in the stars, the sound of a boy crying made the universe shudder.

* * *

When Wendy entered the room, there was a scattering of polite applause. The room was filled with people she had never met. She could see Jasper chatting with her father and John lead her to him.

"My dearest," he said with a false grin as he took her hand.

"My lord," she said quietly, lowering her eyes briefly.

"You look ravishing my dear," he leaned in to kiss her cheek and she shivered as his lips grazed her skin.

"Took you long enough. Are you trying to make me look like a fool?" He squeezed her arm so tightly she almost cried out. He shook his long black curls out of his face and turned to smile at Mr. Darling. Wendy tuned them out and her eyes traveled the room. Over in the corner, she saw a younger lad in a green suit huddled over and hiding his face. Wendy gasped and turned back to the men.

"Won't you excuse me for a moment?" Not waiting for an answer, she gathered her skirts around her and ran to her brother.

"Twins, whatever is the matter?" She dropped to her knees and gripped his arms. He looked up at her with streaming eyes and shook his head.

"You're leaving us, Wendy. And you'll forget everything. You'll forget about us."

"Oh sweet brother of mine, I could never forget you," she leaned in and brought him closer, stroking his hair. But Twins wrestled from her grip and leaned far back, staring at her.

"You've agreed to grow up. Peter felt it and now he's heartbroken. He knows you're going to forget about him. About Neverland." Wendy frowned.

"How do you know—"

"Neverland is connected, Wendy. We are all connected to it. I still feel it the most, the others try to ignore it. Peter has been calling to us for many months now. He's been calling to you the most. He's begging you not to grow up and close your window. You can't marry Jasper, you just can't!"

"Twins, really, if you think—"

"I know you can feel him, Wendy! He's never left your side. He still loves you. He's always loved you. If you could just—"

"Twins, that's enough," she said sharply. Her tone of voice made him fall silent and his lip quiver. Wendy's face softened slightly.

"I don't know where you've gotten in your head that Peter is calling to us…or that he loves me, but it's time to move on with our lives. My parents say I must marry Jasper, therefore I will. I'll never forget my time in Neverland…or with Peter, but it is nothing but a memory now."

"No Wendy!" Twins cried, jumping up and running from the room. She watched him go with her mouth wide open, and she turned back to the room. Her eyes met Michael's and she sighed heavily, picking herself up from the floor and accidentally stepping on her dress. She gasped as she heard a loud rip coming from her skirts and she saw the entire room staring at her. Jasper's face was a deep red and for a brief moment, she swore his eyes were too. She took a step back before she turned and fled from the room. She finally allowed the tears to come as she flung herself into her room and locked her door tight. She gave the room one long look before she knocked the easels aside, making the paintings go flying. With anguished cries, she flung the memories aside and started to throw everything that was in reach. When she was finished and her room was destroyed, she collapsed in a heap of material on the floor and cried a sea of tears. Nothing would ever be the same. She would never be the same. She glanced at the painting nearest to her, which was that of a proud young boy clad in leaves and vines, his hands on his hips in his signature pose, his hair a messy crown of curls. She squeezed her eyes shut and lay down on the floor, crying out when she felt something sharp poke her arm. She picked up shards of glass from her mirror that her aunt had given her for her sixteenth birthday. Running her fingers over the destroyed gift, her fingers felt the sharpened edges of the glass. Feeling more lost than she ever had in her life, she picked up one of the shards and held it in her hands. Not even looking at what she was doing, she felt the glass graze her skin and bit her lip to keep from crying as she felt white-hot pain. She felt blood trickle down her arm as the glass dug into her skin. Glancing up at the ceiling, she refused to look at what she had done. Transferring the glass to her other hand, she had a hard time holding onto it with her trembling fingers. More pain shot up her arm and she blinked back tears as she felt her blood soak her sleeve. She finally looked down at her wrists and cried out. The cuts were deep, the blood seemed to flow like a river down her arms. She reached out and grabbed the painting she had done of Peter. Her bloody fingerprints over the canvas made Peter look as if he were crying red tears. Closing her eyes, finding her peace, she leaned back onto the floor and clutched the painting to her chest. Taking a deep breath, she allowed her hands to fall to her side.

"Goodbye Peter."

* * *

_**sorry for all the narrative but as most stories, you have to set it all up. i'll post one more short one before i leave for work-please review if you enjoyed! :-) **_


	2. Chapter 2

Wendy tried to open her eyes but they seemed to be sewn shut. So she tried to lift her arms but found them too heavy to move. She had to be dead. She could see a bright light through her closed eyes and she groaned a little. Was this Heaven? There was a lot of jingling nearby. Were there really bells in Heaven? She groaned again and tried to move.

"Stop it, Tink. Let her rest," came a hushed voice from her side. There was something vaguely familiar about that voice. There was more jingling and the light shone brighter. Again, she tried to open her eyes but she felt a searing pain in her wrists and she cried out. Becoming more panic-stricken, she started to thrash around, attempting to move her arms. She felt rough hands on hers and a soothing voice in her ear.

"Calm down, Wendy, you're safe now. You have to stop moving around though, you'll hurt yourself." The touch on her skin sent shivers up her spine. Her eyes opened ever so slowly and she tried to focus on what was in front of her. Someone was leaning over her, their face only inches from hers. As she blinked several times, the face started to sharpen and the features became more clear. It was a boy who was close to her so her first instinct was to shrink back. But her eyes widened as they met a pair of startling blue eyes gazing into hers. She licked her lips, for they were dry and cracked and tried to whisper his name. He noticed and immediately jumped off her, running across the room for a cup of water. He returned and gently helped her lean up, holding the cup to her lips. She felt the cool water trickle down her parched throat and she tried to thank him but no words would come. He leaned over her and adjusted the pillows behind her so she could be more comfortable and pulled a blanket up over her trembling body.

"It's a little cold tonight so I thought you could use this," he said softly. She was finding it harder to breathe and his eyes once again found hers.

"Is it really you?" she asked in the barest of whispers. He smiled and she could feel her heart pounding. That smile could always make her heart race. It was like the sun's rays illuminating from that smile.

"It's me. The one and only. More water?" He leaned her up again and helped her drink. She winced as she felt more pain in her arms and she glanced at her wrists. The blood had been wiped away and her wounds had been stitched up. She looked quickly at him and saw him staring at her wrists as well.

"I almost didn't make it in time…when I found you, I thought…" he trailed off, looking away. He leaped off the bed and flung a bow and a quiver of arrows over his shoulder.

"Rest here and I'll be back later with some dinner." Wendy tried to speak, to beg him to stay with her but he was gone in a flash and she leaned back against the bed, closing her eyes. The pain from her wrists was piercing and she bit her lip to keep from crying. Bringing her wrists to her face, she saw that the stitches were actually words. Whoever had done it, and she had feeling she knew who it was, had taken white thread and had sewn the words "Hope" and "Faith" over her wounds. Closing her eyes again, she decided she would puzzle out the meaning later and she quickly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**_broadwaybabe325 and Daphneshaggydoo, you guys are TOO sweet, thank you SO much for the kind comments. I'm so glad to see you again :-) Happy Thanksgiving to everyone! Here's a quick chapter for you all. _**

**_ XOXO_**

* * *

Peter returned to the house with a deer slung over his shoulders. Glancing at the bed, he saw his Wendy-lady was still sleeping. Quickly setting to work on getting dinner ready, his eyes kept traveling over to her sleeping form and he wondered what had happened to the beautiful girl he had brought to Neverland years ago. Was this really the same Wendy? The fairies said it was but he didn't know. She looked older beyond her years and he could see she had not smiled in quite some time. Her face was tear-stained and pale and her pretty curls were tightly wound around her head. She couldn't be the same Wendy. But those eyes…as soon as they had opened, his had captured hers and he could see that they had once shone bright as the stars. Though they were clouded, they looked like they belonged to the girl he had once known, the only girl he had ever felt anything for. Lost in his thoughts, Peter soon had dinner ready and hesitantly approached the bed.

"Wendy?" When she didn't answer, he climbed over her and gently shook her awake. With a moan, her eyes fluttered open and saw him leaning over her.

"I thought you'd like something to eat. Can you walk or do you want me to bring it to you?"

"I can walk," she said without moving her lips too much. She leaned up and flung the blanket off. Seeing she was still in her party dress with the rip up the side, she draped her legs over the side of the bed. Peter held out his hands to help her stand and she leaned on him for support. She hadn't realized how weak he felt and with a little moan, she fell back onto the bed, nearly bringing him down with her.

"I'm sorry," she said shakily, her hand going to her face. "I suppose I'm weaker than I thought."

"Stay in bed, then. I'll be right back." He gently leaned her back and pulled the blanket back over her. Wendy watched him bound to the kitchen and return in moments with a plate of food. She tried to smile at him in thanks but it was like her mouth was stitched into a permanent line. Peter found himself missing her smile.

"You need to eat something. You lost a lot of blood and need to regain your strength. The Indians sent you this," he held out some sort of plant with red leaves and she looked puzzled.

"Whatever for?"

"It's a healing plant. You need to chew the leaves. It will help with the pain." She hated that he knew her so well. Or that he could clearly see she was in pain. She gingerly chewed the leaves and found the pain lessening. He handed her the cup of water and she swallowed all of it down. Peter brought himself a plate and crossed his legs so that he was sitting Indian style across from her. He watched her chew her food in silence and she kept her eyes on her plate.

"It's delicious. Thank you Peter." He merely nodded and continued to watch her. When she finished, Peter took her plate back to the kitchen and settled himself across from her again, resting his hands in his lap.

"How do they feel now?" She glanced up and saw he was staring at her wrists. She tried to hide them from sight but found it painful to move them much.

"Much better, thank you. Those really were healing leaves."

"I'll go and get you more, if you like. Tiger Lily said she has a lot of them near her village."

"Does she know, er…what they're for?"

"I'm always getting scratched up. She thinks they're for me." She relaxed her face and Peter could see her relief. He bit his lip and looked anxious.

"I wanted to bandage them up too but Tink said to leave it be. I'm not sure how long the stitches will last but-"

"You did this then?" She glanced up at him and saw him look more anxious.

"Yeah, I did."

"Why?"

"Those were really deep cuts you made, Wendy. If they weren't closed up—"

"No, I mean…why the words? What do they mean?"

"They're things you've lost over the years. I felt like I needed to remind you. To always keep those two things in your heart." She glanced up at him, startled. She hadn't expected that answer. Not from the everlasting youth, who denied his feelings and ignored his heart. It was a mature answer, an answer full of feeling. And that surprised her. Peter was gazing at her so intently it made her uncomfortable.

"Well…thank you. For saving me."

"Why did you need saving in the first place?" Twins's words came flooding back to her and she looked back at her hands.

"You don't know?"

"I know you've been miserable for the longest time. I didn't even recognize you for a moment. I thought surely I'd come to the wrong house. And tonight I felt…well, I know you'd given up. You closed your heart to Neverland. To me." She felt herself redden and shifted under the blanket.

"What nonsense are you talking? Just because I've decided it's time to move on—"

"That means growing up! And grown ups forget about Neverland! About the mermaids, the fairies, the pirates, and about me! You'll forget all about me and the only memory you'll have of me is whatever your dreams tell you. Because that's the only place we'll ever be together. I'll fade from your heart and your mind forever!" Wendy saw that he was fighting back tears and she wanted to reach out to him but still found it too painful to move her arms.

"Peter…you said you never wanted to grow up. And I have to. So it's only natural that I move on with my life and you should do the same. Since we can't be together, why should we be clinging to the past like it will make a difference?"

"You've been holding onto me ever since you left Neverland. And I have never left your side. I've been watching over you for years. And you have no idea how happy it has made me to see you that you have never forgotten. Your paintings made me smile because I could see that you'd always remember. Please don't forget, Wendy. Don't grow up and forget me." In his eyes, she could see the very waves of the ocean tossing about. Tears welled up in his eyes and he reached out and took her hands into his but his touch sent waves of pain up her arms and she cried out, making him yank back.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, his eyes dropping to his lap. Wendy did her best to fight back her tears as well but tilted her chin down and closed her eyes. She felt a hand cup her chin and force her to look up. His hand rested on her cheek as his eyes held hers for the longest time. He moved his other hand to the back of her head and he pulled out the pins that were holding her hair in place. Her long honey curls came tumbling down around her shoulders and she felt her head weighed considerably less. Peter's eyes widened at how much difference it made. Now if she would only smile, he would be positive she was still his Wendy. But her face remained pale and blank and he stroked her cheek with the tip of his finger.

"You should smile more," he whispered.

"I have very little to smile about anymore," she replied.

"You're back in Neverland. With me. Smile about that." She tried but she just couldn't. Peter removed his hand from her face and she found herself missing his touch.

"I'll let you rest. In the morning I'll go the Indian Village and get you more healing leaves. Sleep well." He started to leave but Wendy opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something and he stopped.

"What is it?"

"I, er…where do you sleep?"

"I can sleep anywhere. You have the bed, it's the most comfortable place in the hideout."

"Peter…would you stay with me? Until I fall asleep?" His wide eyes found hers and it caused her cheeks to redden.

"You want me to stay?"

"I don't want to be alone," she whispered and he didn't move. "And I don't want to be with anyone else." Slowly, he climbed back into the bed and lay beside her. She snuggled down into the covers and rested her head on his arm. Hesitantly, he brought his arms around her and held her close, feeling her heart race against his. Ignoring the stabbing pains, she draped her arm over his chest and closed her eyes. Peter's hands went to her soft curls and he nuzzled in close, loving the feeling of being so close to her. He knew she wouldn't stay in Neverland and he would have to take her back eventually. But for now, he enjoyed the feeling of having her in his arms.


	4. NOTE :-)

_**I felt like I needed to clarify something really quick since I have had several reviews and private messages.**_

_** Peter has not aged; we still see him as the 12 year old boy we have always seen him as. The fact that he is hundreds of years older than everyone else just means he has a bit more wisdom than we give him credit for. And his strong feelings toward Wendy make him more compassionate. No worries, he is still that cocky little boy we all know and love, even if he is a bit different toward Wendy. **_

_** Thank you again for all of the reviews and likes and support :-) it truly means the world to me! Happy Holidays everyone! **_


	5. Chapter 5

Wendy spent much of the next day in bed. Peter brought her more leaves and very gently lifted her wrists to inspect her wounds. She flinched even though his touch was gentle and he quickly removed his hands from hers. He informed her he would be back later and to stay in bed. After trying to walk around a bit, she found that she had very little strength to do anything else. When Peter returned, he found her dozing on the bed. Sighing, he gathered her in his arms and held her close, whispering soothing words into her hair.

When Wendy awoke, she found herself crushed against a boy's chest with strong arms encircling her frail form. She didn't say anything or didn't move, for fear he would release her if he knew she was awake. Very gently, he pushed a curl out of her face and softly kissed her forehead. Wendy squeezed her eyes shut, wishing for more from those lips. She had no thoughts for the man she was betrothed to or even her family she had left behind; all she could think about was being with Peter at this moment. She knew she would have to return home soon and marry Jasper but at this moment, all she wanted to think about was Peter.

Finally, she opened her eyes and looked up at him. Bringing her stinging wrist up, she gently touched his face and he nuzzled into her palm.

"Peter…how I have missed you."

"I've missed you too, Wendy. But you've grown into a beautiful lady." Those words seemed to bring her back to reality. She was crooning over a little boy and she jerked her hand back and sat up. Peter sensed the change in her demeanor and sighed heavily.

"I'll go and find us some dinner for tonight."

"Peter…do you live here alone now?" He turned back to her and looked sad for a moment.

"Since you and the Lost Boys left, it's just Tink and me. And she spends most of her time in Pixie Hollow with the other fairies. So yes, I do mostly live alone. It's ok, though. I don't mind it." Wendy didn't know what to say to that so she stared at her lap. Peter cleared his throat and slung his bow and arrows over his shoulder.

"Erm, Peter?" He stopped, his hand on the door.

"Yeah?"

"I would really like to freshen up. Do you have somewhere I could…?"

"Sure. I can take you to my favorite waterfall, if you like. It's very private."

"The mermaids aren't there are they?" He grinned.

"No, they can't get to this spot. Come here." He gathered her in his arms and held her against his chest.

"Put your arms around my neck." Wincing, she raised her arms and nearly cried out when her wrist brushed against his hair. Peter tightened his grip around her and flew out of the hideout. Wendy closed her eyes and enjoyed the rushing feelings she experienced once more, being in the air. The feel of the wind in her face was exhilarating and she even started to smile a bit. Peter noticed and grinned broadly. He flew her to his favorite spot near the hideout, a lovely little bathing pool with a waterfall. He gently set her down so that her feet were dipped into the water.

"You know you'll have to get rid of that dress."

"Mother will be furious. She bought this for my engag—my party," she quickly stopped herself, not being able to tell Peter that she was engaged to be married. She didn't think he'd understand but she didn't want to admit it to him all the same. Peter had noticed her tone of voice but chose to ignore it. He shrugged.

"We can try to wash it but I doubt the blood will come out of it." She glanced down and saw he was right; there was quite a bit of blood that stained the beautiful material. She sighed and started to slip it off but froze.

"Erm, Peter, do you have anything I could wear?"

"Yes but go ahead and clean yourself up. Let me know when you're ready and I'll take care of the clothes." Frowning, she watched him walk off and she cocked her head, slightly puzzled. Keeping an eye on him, she shimmied out of her dress and undergarments. Groaning, she realized she wore her tightest corset, one that she was not able to get in and out of without help from her mother. Cursing her mother for making her wear the dreaded contraption (it worked wonders on her figure, of course) she struggled with the stays but cried in frustration when her wrists ached from trying to reach back behind her. Stamping the ground with her feet, she whirled around on the spot and huffed.

"Let me help," said a soft voice in her ear and she nearly jumped as hands started to pull at her stays. She blushed bright red but saw no other option and she let him continue. Peter frowned as he fought with the strange device around Wendy's body. Shaking his head, he pulled his dagger from his leaves and with quick swipe of the blade, the stays fell to the ground and the corset loosened. He started to pull it from her body but Wendy grabbed the material and held it tightly.

"Thank you, Peter," she said in a strange voice. He raised his brow.

"What's the matter?"

"N-nothing. I'm just not…decent."

"Decent?"

"That is, it's not decent for ladies to be so inappropriately dressed around boys, I mean, in polite society it's more—"

"You forget you're not in polite society. You're in Neverland. You don't have to worry about all those rules anymore." Wendy blushed even more.

"I know. I just…oh Peter, please?" Shrugging, he tucked the knife back into his leaves and stalked away. When he was several feet away, he glanced over his shoulder and took in a sharp breath. Wendy had turned away from him and had discarded the corset. Her hair was long enough that it reached down to her hips and her curves were hidden in shadow but the way the moonlight hit her skin made her look like one of the mermaids. She gently slid into the water and dipped her head back, her eyes closed. Peter watched her for a moment, feeling his mouth going dry. He didn't understand the sensations that coursed through him but he didn't dislike them either. Wendy arched her back and more of her curves were illuminated by the moon. She was careful not to get her stitches wet as she bobbed up and down in the water, loving the feeling of the water all around her. She moved back toward the waterfall and stood underneath the stream of water. Peter's eyes widened and he crept closer as she stood with her arms away from the water, closing her eyes and tilting her face upwards and allowing the water to hit her face. Peter's eyes traveled her body, noting how soft and lovely she looked. It wasn't the first time he had seen a woman's body; he saw the mermaids all the time and he had often spied on the Indian women when they were in the bathing pool. But Wendy's body fascinated him the most. It was lovelier than any he had ever seen and he longed to caress her flesh and feel how soft she was. He felt a strange feeling in his pelvic region and with a frown, he glanced down and saw his leaves rising ever so slightly. His breathing growing heavier, he shook his head and tried to push it back down but found that his touch only made it worse….or more pleasurable, I should say. Casting Wendy one last look, he scurried off behind a rock and lay down on the soft grass.

"What's happening to me?" he said to the air. Biting his lip, he brought his hands to his quivering member and gasped at the sensations. Quickly looking around to make sure he was completely alone, he reached into his leaves and his bare hand grasped himself. His breathing became heavier and heavier as he found a rhythm that he found irresistible and his eyes closed lazily as his hand increased. Remembering the sight of Wendy underneath the waterfall, his grip tightened and he found himself panting heavily until he felt a rushing feeling completely overtake him.

"Wendy!" He cried out as he felt something warm rush out of him and all over his hand. He withdrew his hand and stayed completely still for a moment, his chest heaving. He suddenly realized he had cried out her name and he went redder than red. Quickly wiping his hands on the brush and re-dressing himself, he peered around the rock to make sure Wendy had not noticed. She was pulling herself out of the water and shaking her hair back, looking around to see where Peter had gone. Clearing his throat loudly, he emerged from the rock, causing her to let out a squeal. He grinned at the look on her face if she had known he had been watching her the whole time.

"Peter, don't look!"

"I'm not. Are you finished?"

"Yes. Where are these clothes you have for me?"

"You see that bush next to the waterfall?" Wendy looked around and saw a berry bush nearby.

"Yes," she said uncertainly.

"Walk through it."

"What?"

"Just do it." Frowning and making sure he wasn't peeking, she crossed her arms over her chest and hurried over to the bush. Feeling like this was some sort of joke of Peter's, she tentatively put one leg into the bush but felt feathers on her skin. Peter didn't move from his spot.

"Go on. Walk through it." Narrowing her eyes at him and keeping her arms crossed over her chest, she quickly threw herself into the brush, expecting to feel the leaves scratch her skin. But she felt nothing but softness and she crossed through to the other side. She glanced down at herself and gasped. She was dressed as Peter was, though more covered. A dress of leaves wrapped around her slender body and vines formed one sleeve over her shoulder, toga style. Flowers decorated her hair and her waistline and on her feet, she wore soft petals from a flower. Peter walked toward her and he grinned at how beautiful she looked. She studied herself from every angle and she looked up at him, her mouth gaping wide.

"Wow Wendy. Neverland suits you. You look…really pretty." No stupid. Gorgeous. Breath-taking. Stunning. That's what he should have said. He scolded himself for not being more complimentary but she blushed and smiled.

"Thank you." Peter gasped and moved closer, his hand going to her cheek. She looked alarmed for a moment.

"What's wrong?"

"Your eyes…they're shining brighter than the stars." She smiled and Peter brushed her curls out of her eyes. His eyes traveled all over her face and he finally recognized her as the girl he had known years ago. The smile had completed the transformation; she looked younger and happier. He leaned in close and smiled.

"There's my Wendy. Finally." His face was now only inches from hers; his lips barely brushed against hers. Remembering their first thimble on the deck of the _Jolly Roger_, Peter closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers. Wendy saw stars as she kissed him back, pressing herself into him and feeling him wrap his arms around her. She brought her hands up and clutched at his curls. Her hand went to his neck but she jerked back and cleared her throat, her eyes focused on the ground. Peter ran his hands through his curls and cleared his throat.

"Well, uh, I guess we'd better get back…" he trailed off, his eyes frozen on Wendy's left hand. Wendy noticed and tried to hide it from view but Peter had gently raised it to eye level.

"This is really pretty. Who gave it to you?" Peter knew it was a very special ring; it looked huge and slightly dangerous. She bit her lip and stammered for a moment.

"My parents bought it for me for my birth—"

"Wendy, don't lie to me. Who gave it to you?" She looked up at him and saw him staring at her intently. Peter was a child in many ways but he was hundreds of years old; he wasn't stupid and could not be fooled.

"I'm engaged to be married," she said in a dead tone. Peter stepped back from her.

"You mean…a husband?" He hated that word so much. It was the word Hook had taunted him with years ago. He never wanted to hear that word and he certainly never wanted to think about Wendy saying it.

"Yes. A husband. A man I truly detest and whom my parents adore. We're to be married next week." Peter found that he could not look at her. She stared at the ground.

"If you hate him so much…why are you marrying him?"

"I'm a lady of society, Peter. My parents order me to marry him, so I shall. I have no say in the matter."

"Then just leave! You could stay here, with me."

"No, Peter, I can't. I have to return to my family…to Jasper." Peter was about to speak when his eyes narrowed and froze to a spot on Wendy's neck. Bruises shaped like fingerprints marred her pale skin.

"What's that on your neck?" Her hands flew to her throat and she bit her lip. The powder had washed away in the water and the bruises on her neck and arms were now clearly visible. She brought her hair around to hide her neck but Peter crossed his arms over his chest and looked furious.

"You want to return to a man who does THAT to you?!"

"No, I don't. But I must." Peter unfolded his arms and his face softened.

"I don't understand you."

"That's good because I don't understand you. What a pair we make." Peter heaved a great sigh and gently took her hand.

"Come on, let's get back to the hideout. I'll go get us some dinner and then I'll take you home tomorrow."

"Do you mind if we…could we walk?" He glanced at her but merely nodded and didn't let go of her hand as he lead her away from the waterfall.


	6. Chapter 6

Halfway through the forest, Peter suddenly stopped, causing Wendy to crash right into him.

"Sorry-" she whispered but Peter's finger went to his lips and his hands went to his sword. Wendy looked around frantically, not having heard anything and seeing that Peter sensed danger. Peter gestured for her to stay and he walked a few steps to the left. The bushes in front of him shook and he gripped his sword tightly. There was a loud yell and something jumped out of the bushes but Peter was on top of it in seconds.

"Peter!"

"Princess!" Wendy had to admire Peter's quick skills as he straddled the Indian Princess, and he jumped to his feet and held out his hands to help her up.

"What are you doing in the dark woods at this time of night?"

"Looking for some food. Wendy and I were just heading back to the hideout." Tiger Lily's dark eyes went past Peter, to Wendy.

"Welcome back to Neverland, Wendy-lady."

"Thank you, Princess Tiger Lily." The Princess studied the girl in front of her and noted how much she had grown. Of course Tiger Lily looked the same as the last time Wendy was here; no one aged in Neverland. Tiger Lily thought she made a beautiful young woman.

"It has been many moons since you were here last."

"Yes, it…it has," Wendy agreed. Peter shifted the bow over his shoulder and took Wendy's hand.

"We'd better get going, Tiger Lily, I promised Wendy I would take her home tomorrow."

"Wendy lady is not staying?" Peter looked saddened as he shook his head but Wendy spoke, "I can't stay here, Princess. I don't belong here."

"Who really belongs here, Wendy lady? Only Peter Pan. The rest of us are just here, whether we belong or not. Peter Pan would like it if you stayed." Wendy opened her mouth to reply but Peter cut her off.

"If she wants to go home, I won't stop her. Good evening to you, Tiger Lily."

"Wait!" Peter turned back and looked at Tiger Lily expectantly.

"Would you join my father and me for our dinner? It is hot and ready and there is enough for everyone." Peter glanced at Wendy and heard her stomach growling. Nodding, he walked back toward Tiger Lily.

"That's kind of you, Tiger Lily, thank you."

They followed the princess back to her village and Wendy saw that it looked much the same as the last time she had been here. With a heavy heart, she remembered her adventures with Peter. How he had risked his life to rescue Tiger Lily and her brothers; how they had been brought back to the Indian village afterwards and decorated with paints and beads and feathers. In this dress she wore, Wendy felt like she might actually belong in Neverland. Could Tiger Lily have a point? Who really belonged in this magical land anyway?

When they approached, the Chief of the tribe stood and raised his hands.

"You bring us guests, daughter."

"Peter and his lady were hunting for food so I asked that they come share ours." She settled herself beside her father and Peter and Wendy sat down as well. The Chief nodded to Wendy.

"Welcome back, Wendy lady. We knew you would return one day."

"You did?"

"You and the Pan have a deep connection. You cannot stay away from each other for long." His words made Wendy blush and Peter frown. Peter accepted the bowl of soup from the Indian woman without saying a word. He watched Wendy eat, pondering the Chief's words. Deep connection? What did that mean? Yes, he had never felt anything like he felt for Wendy and it was true that he had felt her pain and misery the night she had tried to take her own life. Peter's thoughts drifted back to that night and he had a hard time swallowing his food. The image of Wendy lying in a crumpled heap, blood pouring from her wrists, her face deathly pale and her eyes closed…Peter shook himself quickly and shifted a little, trying to shake himself free of the vision. He didn't say anything through dinner, which was very odd for Peter indeed. He listened to Wendy and Tiger Lily talk and he continued to watch her carefully. Tiger Lily's words echoed in his head. _Who really belongs here? Peter Pan would like it if you stayed._ Yes he would like it. But he knew she wouldn't. And he knew the difference in their age was starting to bother her. Every time he touched her, she recoiled. It was just as she had said the last time he was here. He was ungallant and deficient. Just a boy. He stood up so suddenly it caused the girls to stop talking.

"I need some air," was all he said and he jumped into the air and flew away from the village. Wendy watched him, her eyes wide.

"Oh dear, is everything alright? Why would he leave like that?"

"The Pan has much on his mind. Give him some time, he will cool off and return. Until then, I would like to bind your wrists." Wendy looked quickly at her wrists and attempted to hide them.

"No need to hide, Wendy lady. This will just help healing faster." Tiger Lily gently took Wendy's wrists and wrapped them with soft brown leather. Wendy winced from the pain but Tiger Lily was quick and gentle.

"The Pan does fine job of closing wounds. Now this will help more."

"Thank you," she said quietly. Tiger Lily smiled and handed her a small brown pouch.

"Leaves from the Healing Tree. Chew them three times a day, or when you feel pain the most." Wendy found that she and Tiger Lily might actually become good friends…or they would if she was staying. They sat and talked for hours, until Peter returned. He said nothing as to why he had flown off but he gave Wendy a little bow and asked if she was ready to go back to the hideout. They thanked the Indians for their hospitality and Peter flew Wendy away.

* * *

Once they had returned, Wendy and Peter had climbed into bed together and she allowed him to hold her as he had done the previous night. As he stroked her hair, he couldn't keep his eyes off the bruises around her throat. He gently touched one and she flinched.

"Why?" was all he said.

"I don't know why. He seemed charming the night I met him but I learned right after that he is a monster. He hits me when my parents aren't looking and he seems especially displeased every time I mention Neverland…or you." Peter quickly looked down at her and his hands froze.

"Me? You mention me?"

"Well, not directly. But I paint scenes from Neverland and I've painted you many times. He seems livid anytime he sees one of you. I swear, his eyes even go red." Peter's eyes widened in horror. Something nagged at him at the back of his mind and he had a hard time shaking whatever uneasy feelings he had. He snuggled closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Once you're married…will you forget about me?"

"I could never forget about you, Peter. Not in a million years. He can't stop me from dreaming of you. In our dreams, that's where we can be together."

"Forever," Peter whispered. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers holding her face with his hands. Her lips parted with a sigh and he felt her tongue pressing against his lips. He started to pull away in surprise but she grabbed at his face and ran her tongue along his lips, begging him for entrance. He opened his mouth and allowed her tongue to cross his lips. He angled his head so he could deepen their kiss, and she moaned in response. Shifting over her, he leaned in and kissed her deeply, his growing erection poking her thigh. He broke the kiss to breathe and he immediately moved his lips over her skin, kissing her face, neck, and collarbone.

"Wendy," he moaned against her warm skin and she arched her back as his tongue lavished her flesh. She raised her hands to his cheek but cried out as pain overtook her. It was like a ton of bricks had hit her, as she realized she was here kissing a child not to mention that she was already betrothed to another. Peter jerked back and stared at her in concern.

"You ok?"

"Yes. I just…they hurt for a moment." He gently took Wendy's hands and kissed her palm. He saw that they had been wrapped up and he could no longer see the words he had stitched. Sighing, he looked back at her and his gaze held hers.

"Never forget, Wendy. Never forget to hold faith and hope in your heart. It's where I'll always be, so keep them close to you at all times. It's what will bring you back to me." Giving him a sad smile, she settled into the blankets and closed her eyes. Peter watched her fall asleep and he reached out to stroke her face.

"I'm sorry I can't be what you want," he whispered in her ear. "If I could, I would grow for you. And not be deficient. You deserve so much, Wendy. So much more. And I wish I could give it to you." Knowing she hadn't heard a word he said, he sighed and snuggled in close to her, bringing her closer in his arms and falling asleep the sound of her breathing.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Peter awoke feeling somewhat strange for some reason. Glancing down at the girl in his arms, he smiled and softly kissed her forehead before he disentangled himself from her arms and gently got out of bed so he wouldn't jostle her too much. Making his way to the bathroom, he stretched, yawned, washed his hands, and turned to go back to bed. But something made him stop dead in his tracks. His reflection. That wasn't his face! He was looking at a…man's face! He shook himself and blinked several times. Making funny faces into the mirror, he turned this way and that and surveyed himself from every angle. He had grown at least two inches. His jaw was more defined, his baby cheeks were gone. His shoulders were broad and his chest was wide. The only thing that made him recognize himself were his eyes, which were now wide in horror. He let out a yell that reverberated off the walls.

"WENDY!"

Wendy sat straight up at the sound of Peter's voice and looked around frantically. She watched as he ran to the bed and jumped on. She winced as she was jostled and her wrists brushed against the blankets but she tried to focus on his panic-stricken face.

"What's happened to me, Wendy?" She blinked several times and his face came into clearer voice. Her eyes widened.

"Peter! You're..."

"I'm a MAN, Wendy!"

"Peter, calm down, you're not a man. You're just—"

"I'm not supposed to be like this, Wendy! I'm a boy! I'm a BOY!" He looked to be close to tears and Wendy reached out and grasped his face with both hands.

"Listen to me, you're not a man. You're just a little bigger. I don't know why this has happened but you're my age now. Is that such a terrible thing?" Peter was about to exclaim yes, it was terrible but then he stopped. Being Wendy's age meant that they could be together. After all, what else was keeping them apart? She didn't have to return to that horrible man who hurt her. She could stay here and make _him_ her husband. And he could teach her to fly and hunt and they could go swimming and lay on the beach and kiss…it sounded perfect to him! He looked uncertain as he leaned in close.

"So we can finally be together?"

"Peter…"

"What else is keeping us apart, Wendy? Now that I'm a man…or your age, at least, we can finally be together!" She opened her mouth to say something or to argue but she was stopped by Peter's lips crashing down on hers. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she allowed him in, meeting his kisses with longing and passion. He moved his hands down her back and straddled her thighs. Wendy gasped as she felt his longing for her against his leaves. Throwing every protest and argument she had out the window, she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer, feeling that they could not get close enough. Of course they were both inexperienced in the ways of love; but their passion and longing for one another more than made up for it and Peter had a slight advantage over Wendy. He wasn't constricted by the rules of propriety and expectations. He had no idea what they were doing was completely immoral. And he really didn't care. He was grateful to Wendy for showing him these new feelings and sensations and he wanted more of it. Leaning her back and aligning his hips with hers, he found that they sort of fit perfectly. It fascinated him and he wanted to know more. But he decided to save those questions for later, at a more convenient time. Right now, his tongue could not get enough of Wendy's flesh. He made his way down to the edge of her dress and she arched her back as he hovered at the top of her bosom. Her hands clawed at his back, trying to find a way to get the leaves off of him. He chuckled against her skin, feeling her failed attempts and he rose up off her.

"Let me help." He plucked an acorn off his shoulder and his entire ensemble fell to the floor, leaving him stark naked to her wide-eyed gaze. He didn't give her much time to admire his body though, as he climbed back over her and started to kiss her again. Her trembling hands made their way over his chiseled features and he reminded her of the bronzed men in the novels her aunt often read. She blushed as her hands made their way down his back and down his slender hips. Peter was impatient to see her again; he stroked her face with a single finger and leaned back to stare into her eyes. He was delighted to see how much they sparkled back at him. He couldn't help but grin broadly which made her smile only widen even more. Peter loved it. It was a complete change from the past two days. His skilled hands went to the flower on her shoulder and he tugged at it, feeling the material come loose in his hands. Wendy gasped as she felt cold air upon her body. Her head was screaming at her to sit up and stop all of this, but Wendy had never been one to listen to her head. It was her heart that had dictated all of her choices. For the first time in months, she felt her heart glowing and knew only Peter could evoke those feelings in her. Perhaps that's why she let him carry on and throw her dress to the floor. Seeing her in the day was completely different than seeing her in the moonlight. He was mesmerized by her curves and supple skin. Wendy noticed that he looked a bit uncertain and she smiled at his sweetness. She reached out and took his hand, bringing it to her breast. She watched him for a moment and her hand fell away, waiting to see what he would do next. Peter was fascinated by every new discovery; his hands roamed frantically, worshipping every inch of her. He leaned even closer, pressing his groin against hers and they both gasped at what they felt. He kissed at her neck and made his way lower down the valley of her breasts, his tongue flicking over a pert nipple before enclosing his mouth around her breast. She moaned and arched her back, shoving more flesh into his eager mouth. His roughened palms traveled over her soft skin; though he was eager, he was gentle and his touches were loving and soft. It was driving her to the point of insanity. She writhed underneath him and he kissed his way up and down her body. Peter noticed that she had a tiny patch of curls between her legs, as he did but there was something missing, something vastly different between the two. He wondered about the strange ability to fit with her that he had felt earlier, if they could possibly merge into one being? It sounded strange to him but at the same time, he was anxious to find out. His hands traveled down her thighs and caressed her inner thighs. Wendy's head was spinning. Her legs fell open in a wanton display that would have scandalized her had she been thinking clearly and Peter gently cupped her in his hand. One of his fingers drifted into her slit and she let out a little scream, which made him jerk back.

"Did I hurt you?" Wendy shook her head and bucked her hips, not being able to find her voice. Peter made his way back to her mouth and kissed her fervently. Suddenly recollecting himself and finding his confidence, he became that smug little boy she knew so well.

"What do you want, Wendy? Tell me."

"Peter-"

"Mmhm?" He bent down and sucked at her neck and she panted with longing.

"Peter, please-"

"Please what?"

"I want you to…"

"Yes?" Her eyes shot open and they narrowed.

"Stop teasing me!" He laughed.

"But it's so much fun."

"Maybe for you," she hissed. He laughed again.

"I've missed that fiery spirit. And that smile. It's nice to have you back Wendy."

"Thank you for bringing me back, Peter," she whispered and she leaned up to clutch his neck and thrust her tongue into his mouth. He let out a little groan as he felt her press against him even more. He lay down over her so that he was nestled between her legs. He felt her moist and warm and their bodies seemed to be in flames. Peter's hands found their way back down to her center and he rose up off her a little so that he could move his hand between her legs. Kneeing her legs apart, he straddled her thighs and continued to kiss her as his fingers did the exploring down below. He slowly slid a finger inside her and felt wet, like a wound. But the scream that came from her was definitely not one of pain and he continued to move in and out of her, increasing in speed. He added a second finger and saw her bite her lip and moan. He wanted to keep kissing her but he rose above her and watched her reactions, loving each and every sound that came from her throat. Pumping his fingers in and out, he imagined what it might feel like, thrusting himself in and out of her like that. He felt himself harden even more and he bit his lip to keep silent. She screamed his name and then was still. Peter grinned smugly at the sound of his name exploding from her lips. He watched her for a moment and she opened her eyes and sat up. She looked sad for a moment and Peter looked worried.

"What's wrong?"

"I want you to be my first, Peter. Even if you can't be my husband, even if I have to go back to him, I want you to the be the first one to have this." Peter looked puzzled and looked down at her hands to see if she held anything in them. Was it like kisses? They would exchange something?

"Your first what?"

"My first…lover," she said, blushing crimson. Peter looked even more puzzled.

"Huh?" Wendy shook her head, knowing she would never be able to explain it all to him. Sitting up and pushing him back, her hands went between his legs and grasped him firmly. He almost let out a yelp of surprise and his eyes widened at what Wendy was doing. She moved hesitantly at first but soon found her confidence. She wanted to share this with him. She knew she would be punished severely once she returned home but she didn't care. She wanted no one but Peter. She wanted this one perfect moment with him and was determined to make it perfect for them both. Pure instinct guided her as she picked up in rhythm and brought him to his glorious climax. Peter's breathing was heavy as Wendy pushed him onto his back and climbed over him. She hesitated only for a moment, remembering that her mother said her first time would be painful and that she would bleed. She settled her bottom against his groin and he drew a sharp breath.

"Peter, don't be surprised if you see me crying…or bleeding." His eyes shot open and he tried to sit up.

"Wait, what? Why would you be crying or bleeding? What are you doing?"

"It's not what I'm doing…it's what we're doing." Peter looked horrorstruck.

"'I'm not going to hurt you-."

"No, silly boy, you won't. This is just going to hurt for just a moment…just be patient with me." Peter was growing more and more anxious. He had no idea what she was talking about but the way she was rubbing against him would drive him insane soon.

"Wendy, what-"

"Just lie back Peter." He did as he was told and his eyes remained frozen on her. She moved ever so slightly so that she was positioned over him. She slowly slid down over him, feeling him impaling her from the inside. Tears welled in her eyes as she felt herself stretched and Peter watched her intently, feeling a million things in that moment. He noticed she was in pain but he also noticed how incredible he felt sheathed inside her. He waited patiently for her to continue but she seemed to be taking her time. She suddenly leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. His hands went to the back of her head and pulled her in close, his fingers massaging her scalp. She was so lost in the kiss until he felt her slam down on top of him and felt her gasp into his mouth. Slowly pulling away from her, he saw tears streaming down her cheeks. Brushing them away with his thumb, he pulled her in for another kiss and attempted to remain perfectly still. She moved slightly against him and the sensation was dizzying. She pulled away and bit her lip.

"I'm sorry," she whispered but Peter pulled her in for another kiss.

"When you're ready, Wendy." She put her hands on his chest and pushed herself up a bit, then back down and felt the soreness between her legs. However, it wasn't as painful as it had been a few moments ago. She rose up over him and brought herself back down and Peter's head fell back, his eyes closing. Wendy found a rhythm that had them both panting and he clutched at her hips as she moved over him. He felt that rushing feeling he had experienced and bit his lip to keep from crying out. Wendy tossed her head back and leaned back over him, grinding her hips against his. Peter leaned up and took one of her breasts into his mouth, meeting her thrusts with longing. His arms went around her and he held her close as they reached their peak quickly. Wendy nearly fell back onto the bed but Peter grabbed her and wrapped her in his arms. Their slick bodies were stuck together as they lay in bed together, his hands combing through her tangled curls.

"Was that anything like your hidden kiss?" She smiled into his chest.

"Yes and now you have both. No matter what happens, no matter how far apart we may be, know that I will always love you. My heart only beats for you." Her words were a piercing arrow for Peter's heart. She loved him but she was still leaving him. And did he love her back? He wasn't certain because he wasn't certain if he could even love. He couldn't even say the word. He definitely felt very strongly toward her but was it love? He glanced down at her and saw that she had fallen asleep. What could he say to make her stay with him? He had dreaded taking her home in the first place; now he couldn't imagine being away from her. And knowing that some man was hurting her, conquering her as his, made his blood boil. He turned into her and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"You'll always be mine, Wendy Darling," he whispered into her hair. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep with his love by his side.


	8. Chapter 8

When Wendy awoke, she that it was almost dark. She glanced beside her and saw Peter still sleeping. Taking care not to wake him up, she folded the covers back and stepped onto the cold floor. Shivering, she reached for her dress and redressed quickly. Glancing back at Peter, she made her way to the bathroom and splashed some water onto her face. Staring into the mirror, she let out a deep sigh. She hadn't seen this girl in such a long time. There was such a change to her, she hardly recognized herself. And she liked it that way. She had hated the woman she had become. She winced as she felt pain in her wrists and she unwound the bandages. The skin was red and inflamed and the white thread seemed to glow brightly. Hope and Faith. She'd never let either of them out of her heart. No matter what Jasper did to her, she would always keep them and Peter in her heart and thoughts.

Wendy walked back into the bedroom and suddenly gasped. She had been in Neverland for nearly three days. Her wedding was tomorrow! Her hands flew to her face in horror as she ran back to the bed.

"Peter, wake up." He groaned and covered his head with a pillow and Wendy rolled her eyes.

"Peter, you have to get up! You have to take me home, now."

"Whassamatter?" came his sleepy voice. He emerged from underneath the pillow and Wendy just had to grin at his disheveled he looked. His messy blonde curls were all over the place and the blankets stopped just above his hips so she had a clear view of his magnificent back.

"Peter, you need to take me home tonight. My wedding is in the morning." Peter sobered quickly. He could just kidnap her and refuse to take her home. She would miss her wedding, the man would forget about her, and Peter could keep her for his. But he rolled his eyes as the thought crossed his mind and he shook his head. It would never work. She really would never be his.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Wendy? You really want me to take you home?"

"Don't ask me that, Peter, because you know what I really want." Peter stared at her.

"I guess I don't. What do you really want?" Wendy looked like she would cry at any moment.

"I want to stay here with you and forget about everything else. Just marry you and have a family with you." Peter's heart swelled but then he saw her tears and he hung his head.

"But you're not going to."

"I can't," she choked out, "you can't possibly understand, Peter—"

"Then explain it to me," he said heatedly. Her lip trembled.

"My parents have provided for me all my life. When we brought the Lost Boys home with us, it was expenses my parents really couldn't afford. But they were such wonderful parents to all of us. They treated the boys like their own. My marriage to Jasper is going to help them financially. It's a union that society will smile about. It's not about a woman's happiness, Peter, it's about her duty."  
"That's a stupid rule," he said, his nose screwed up in disgust. "And I can't believe you actually want to go back to that! You would actually go marry someone who intentionally hurts you! Or have you been lying to me? Is he really a wonderful man and you were trying to decide which one of us would be better for you? Did I lose, Wendy? Was that a test that I failed?" Wendy looked as if he had slapped her.

"Peter…I cannot believe, even for a second, that you would think that. I love you with all my heart—"

"Then prove it! Stay with me. Stay with me and be mine. Don't go back to him. Don't grow up." They were standing half an inch apart, furious passion in their eyes. Finally Wendy spoke.

"I don't have the luxury of living as I would like to as you do Peter. Please take me home." Heaving a great sigh, he shook his head and turned away from her. Tears welled in his eyes and he was determined to never let her see him cry. His back to her, she stared at him and waited for the longest time. Finally he spoke.

"Alright, let's get you back to London."


	9. Chapter 9

When Peter and Wendy approached the house, they saw several bobbies standing around talking. Wendy bit her lip and gestured for Peter to take her to the top floor. Peter flew her up to the window and stood on the sill, his hands on his hips. Wendy rushed to her closet and quickly dressed in one of her proper gowns. Peter glanced sadly at the discarded Neverland gown on the floor. Wendy examined herself in the mirror and pulled her sleeves down over her wrists, hiding her bandages. She took a deep breath and turned back to Peter. He avoided her eyes at all costs.

"I guess I'll see you later then—"

"Peter, wait." Her hand on his made him tremble.

"Are you going to try to become a boy again?"

"I don't know how but yes ,I'm going to beg the fairies to help when I get back. There's no point in me staying a man," he added, making Wendy's eyes tear up and she stared at the floor. Peter turned to go but thought for a moment before his lips came crashing down onto hers. He held her for just a moment but then he let go just as suddenly and flew out the window. He had a feeling if he had stayed any longer, he would have thrown her over his shoulder and taken her somewhere far away from everything that she held dear. Wendy watched him go with tears in her eyes. She let out a deep sigh before she straightened her hair, wiped her face, and went downstairs to find her family.

* * *

Everyone was both furious and overjoyed to see her again. Her father demanded again and again to know where she had gone and Jasper looked like he would hit her on the spot. She apologized to everyone for scaring them and assured them she was quite alright and ready to go through with the wedding. So she went to bed, her mind on her upcoming wedding and her heart breaking for the only person she really loved.

The next morning everyone around the Darling house was bustling around. Everyone except for Wendy. She stayed in her bed until her mother roused her and she silently dressed in her beautiful wedding gown that had been made for her. She was quiet most of the day but no one noticed. No one save for Michael and Twins, who watched her closely and asked her several times where she had gone. When they were alone at the dining table, Twins leaned in close.

"You went to Neverland, didn't you Wendy? You saw Peter again, didn't you?" Wendy didn't answer but Twins looked satisfied and sat back.

"He'll save you from this day, Wendy. He's got to."

"No, Twins, I'm afraid he won't. No one can save me now. Peter is nothing but a wonderful memory I shall always treasure." Even as she spoke the words, her heart broke in two. Tears streamed down her pale cheeks as she rushed out of the room and hid her face in the blankets until her father announced it was time to go to the church.

The ceremony was lovely but Wendy paid no heed to any of it. As far as she was concerned, Jasper Koones had married a corpse. A walking corpse, with no real feelings or emotions. Jasper didn't mind it. He cast his wicked grin on his bride as he slid the ring onto her finger.

"You are mine now," he hissed and her face was blank of all emotion. She didn't dance at her reception. One might have thought it was a funeral, as Wendy looked so depressed. But only Twins and Michael noticed. Everyone else was congratulating Jasper and telling Wendy what a fine match it was. She tuned them all out, feeling that her life might as well be over. She suddenly wished that Peter had just left her alone. That he hadn't saved her. She glanced down at her wrists and pain shot up her arm, which caused her to cry out. People stared at her and she waved it aside, as if she were being silly. Jasper approached her and bowed low.

"My beauty," he said loud enough for people to hear. His hand went to her waist while his other hand gripped hers. She gasped as she felt something rough beneath her palm. She looked quickly at her husband's hand and her eyes widened. It wasn't a real hand at all but it was carved from wood! Jasper saw what she was staring at and his eyes flashed.

"Repulsive, isn't it? No matter. You shall see what else I use for a hand very soon." Her eyes went wide and she tried to wriggle away from him.

"I don't know what you mean, my lord, but I—"

"And you shall see soon enough," he growled, leaning in close and inhaling her scent. "Ah, Wendy Darling. No, it is Wendy Koones now, is it not? I cannot wait to have you all to myself. Soon, my beauty. Very soon." Wendy wished herself far away from that moment. She felt his lustful gaze upon her and she tried to wriggle out of his grip. But his hand moved to her wrist and she let out a cry. His eyes narrowed and he turned to the crowd.

"Won't you all excuse us for a moment? I need to have a word with my wife." He grinned and the crowd sort of tittered in response. Jasper lead her out of the room and into the hallway. His hands went to her wrists and he held them up to his face. She tried to keep the tears from streaming down her face.

"Jasper, please—"

"What is it, my darling? Have you hurt yourself?" Wendy tugged her wrists out of his grip and straightened up.

"No, you were hurting me. And I want to return to my family. I won't see them often after tonight."

"Too true. Are you all packed for your new life?"

"You haven't told me where you are originally from. Where it is you are taking me."

"Oh you shall see soon enough." She was becoming quite agitated with that answer. "I'm confident that you will quite like it, my dear. It's a lovely place. A place that will make you wish you were a little girl again…you'll never want to grow up." Wendy watched him in fear and didn't say anything as he lead her back to her family, who hurried her home to collect her belongings.

The goodbyes were long and tearful and Wendy clung to her brothers unashamedly. Jasper was waiting with a carriage and Wendy wiped her tears away as she took her place beside him.

He was silent the entire ride and Wendy soon recognized that they were at the docks. She turned to him, her eyes wide.

"Just how far do you live, Jasper?"

"Oh it's very far, dearest. You'll never see your family again, most likely."

"Why didn't you tell me you lived so far away?"

"What difference would it have made? Your father would have wanted you to marry me if I lived in America. And my home, I assure you, is even further than that. Almost to the stars, you might say." He gave her a wicked smile that made her eyes go even wider. The carriage stopped and Jasper helped her down. Wendy looked around and saw several ships anchored but she immediately recognized the largest of the ships. The black flag blew in the wind and Wendy could see the crew appearing on the deck. She let out a little scream and backed right up into her new husband. Glancing up at him, a look of comprehension dawned on her pale face.

"You."

"Ready to set sail, wife?" Wendy backed away, shaking her head.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." But he grabbed her wrist and roughly pulled her toward him.

"Oh but you are, my sweet. You are _mine_. And as I told you once before, no one is going to rescue you. And you will never speak that boy's name aloud ever again." Wendy's hands went to her mouth and tears welled up in her eyes. It was worse, so much worse, than anything she could have imagined. Whatever life she imagined she would have with Jasper, this was as far from her thoughts as possible. Mr. Smee appeared on Wendy's left and she gasped, his appearance being yet another painful reminder of her new life. Smee bowed low.

"Welcome back, Miss." Wendy could say nothing as her husband led her up the ramp, his hand clenched around her arm.

"Gents, let us welcome my wife to the ship. I give you, Red Handed Jill."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thank you guys so much for the reviews (to my annon. reader, THANK YOU so much, that means a lot! I LOVE it when my fans continue to follow me and read whatever I have written. So thank you from the bottom of my heart, your support means the world) **_

_** Good call RomanticLover, I smiled when I saw that review when you first posted you thought it might be Hook. I wasn't trying to make it extremely obvious but dropped hints here and there. **_

_** I'll post one more just cause yall are awesome ;-) **_

The crew erupted in laughter and applause and Wendy felt like her knees might give way. She had to find some way to escape this horror. Red-Handed Jill. The name hadn't crossed her mind in many years. After leaving the _Jolly Roger_, after Peter had defeated Hook, she had never given that name a second thought. Hook gave her a cruel smirk.

"What think you, my pretty? Does the name suit you?"

'That was many years ago, Captain Hook. I daresay I am a different woman now."

"No less pretty though. I wonder what Pan would do if he knew I have made his Wendy mine." Wendy's throat stuck and she shook her head.

"Nothing, I'm sure. Peter Pan has probably forgotten all about me." Hook threw his head back and laughed.

"Nay, he could never forget you, dearest Wendy. You gave him your hidden kiss. He longs to be by your side. You might even call it love, although I hesitate to call it that. As I told you before, Pan cannot love. It is part of the riddle of his being. But he longs for the only girl he has ever felt anything for. I daresay he will know you are in Neverland soon enough."

"What does it matter to you? You have me, why don't you leave him alone?" But Wendy's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"It was all a trap for Peter, wasn't it? You married me so you could bring me here to lure him to you."

"Ah Wendy, smart as you are beautiful. No doubt Pan will come flying to your side in an instant."

"No he won't, Captain Hook. He brought me to Neverland with him. It's where I have been the past few days. And I told him I must grow up. I told him to forget about me and to never come to my window again. He will have forgotten all about me." Hook looked taken aback for a moment but then he hitched his smile.

"Pan feels you in his heart. He will certainly feel if you are in danger."

"What are you going to do, Hook? Kill me? Please do so. I tried a few nights ago and he saved me. I wish he hadn't. I wish he had just let me carry on and then I would be away from this life and away from you!" She shook her wrists in his face and he frowned. Ripping her dress, he tugged the sleeves, revealing her bandaged wrists. His eyes narrowed as he pressed his fingers to her wrists. She screamed and tried to tug them away but he held firm.

"You are more ignorant than I thought. Why would I kill you? You are my wife. I am your _husband_," he emphasized the word with an evil grin, "and nothing will hurt Pan more." He turned to his crew and waved his hand.

"Take her to my chambers." They dragged the protesting girl to Hook's cabin and bound her wrists to the bed. She struggled relentlessly but the rope cut into her already throbbing wrists every time she moved and so she remained still. Feeling even more hopeless now, she bowed her head and allowed the tears to flow.

Hook returned to his cabin to find his wife dozing with her head on her chest. Smiling, he started to undress and started at her sleeping form. No doubt she was a rare beauty and he wanted a taste of that delicate flesh. He wanted to save the fun for when Pan arrived but he couldn't wait much longer. Crossing to his table, he quickly discarded the pathetic wooden limb he had been using to aid in his masquerade. Running his fingers over his hooks, he realized he had quite missed these fearsome devices. It was what made him what he was. Reattaching his silver hook, he felt somewhat complete again. He tugged off the blonde wig and shook back his long black curls. Smiling, he turned back to Wendy and settled himself on the bed. Reaching out to touch her, his hands encountered flesh softer than a feather. Realizing how long it had been since he had been with a woman (and most of them were whores anyway) he leaned down and sucked at her neck. Her eyes fluttered open and she gasped and immediately recoiled. Hook quickly backhanded her, drawing blood from her lip.

"You are my wife and I will do whatever I please with you."

"Captain, please," she begged, "have mercy. You may use me to defeat Peter but please, don't try to make me yours."

"Try?! TRY?! You are already mine, wife, and I will take what is rightfully mine." In one swift movement, he slashed away her dress and undergarments. Her naked body excited him in ways that he had long since forgotten. He leaned in and his mustache tickled her cheek. Through her blurry eyes, she wondered how she had not known who he really was. He had played his part well, for she had been completely deceived. Hook leaned back and smiled, his finger stroking her cheek.

"Now now, my beauty. I promise to be gentle. It has been many years since I have had a virgin." Wendy bit her lip but continued to struggle and Hook leaned down and sucked at her breast. There was no love or gentleness to his actions. He was rough and eager, the exact opposite of what Peter had been. Wendy closed her eyes and remembered her time with Peter. What she wouldn't give to be with him right now. But he was probably a boy again and flying around Neverland, carefree and innocent. Hook's hand traveled over her body and he pinched and squeezed here and there. When he reached her center, he shoved her legs apart and dove into her depths. She cried out and threw her head back and Hook grinned.

"Like that, my pet? Do you want more?" He added a second finger. Wendy tried to close her legs but Hook leaned in and pressed himself against her.

"I will make you forget all about that insolent youth," he snarled. He quickly spread her wide and wasted no time in thrusting into her. True, he was much bigger than Peter was and it still hurt but not nearly as much as it should have. Hook took no notice and thrust in and out of her, lost in his own pleasure. Wendy closed her eyes, not wanting to see him above her. Hook pulled out, quickly turned her over, and lifted her leg over his thigh, thrusting back in. Wendy shuddered against him and he continued to take her again and again. When he finished, he collapsed over her folded form and panted. Hook had raped many young women in the past and knew it should have been painful for the Darling girl. That's one of the reasons he did it. To see tears streaming down the young girls' faces as he snatched away their innocence. But Wendy had not shed a tear. Lifting his head, he stared down at her suspiciously. She was hiding her face in the blankets.

"You little whore," he said in a deadly whisper. Wendy cried out as his knuckles met her cheek then grabbed onto her wrists, pressing hard. She thrashed around, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You've given yourself to HIM?! To a mere boy? Are you telling me that you let a child deflower you? Have you NO shame?"

"You are one to talk about shame, Captain Hook," she replied calmly. Narrowing his eyes, Hook ripped off the bandages and gripped her wrists tightly. Staring at her hands, he saw the words stitched into her flesh.

"You are going to wish you hadn't failed this task, Wendy. Mark my words, your life is about to become more miserable than you ever thought possible." Wendy stared into his eyes, which were going a deep shade of red and she knew in her racing heart that he meant every word.


	11. Chapter 11

Her first week upon the ship was something out of a nightmare. Hook kept her chained in his cabin and only let her out to stretch her legs once a day. Smee would bring her food and water and Hook would take control of her body at night. They were the only two beings she ever saw. She cried for hours, wishing, praying that she would be delivered from this hell. She started to fantasize about ways to take her own life. Ways that she could not be saved from. She had no doubts that Hook would not stop her. The fact that Peter had been her first lover angered Hook more than anything else. He had hoped to conquer her body and soul and make Pan's heart ache. Just as she had done with her hidden kiss, she had given him something extremely special and nothing could compare to how it made Peter feel.

Wendy soon started to look like a pirate wench. Her dresses were low cut and scandalous and most of the time, she wasn't allowed to wear anything. Hook hit her so often that she bore bruises and cuts. If only her family could see her now. She glanced up at the window one night while Hook snored beside her and she could see the stars through her tear-filled eyes.

"Oh Peter, I wish you were here," she whispered. Hook shifted beside her and his hook shifted so that it was digging into her hip. She winced but didn't move, knowing it would wake him and he would be even angrier. Her wrists were throbbing and Wendy could see they looked red and inflamed. The white thread twinkled back at her in the darkness. Hope and Faith. It was hard to hold onto either one at the moment. She closed her eyes and did her best to get some sleep.

* * *

Peter crowed loudly as he landed on the rock in the middle of the lagoon. The mermaids hissed but their hisses became exclaims of delight as they discovered who it was.

"Morning girls," he said cheerfully as he bent low to greet each one by name. One of them cocked her head.

"Pan is still big."

"I'm working on it," he snapped. "The fairies don't really know how to help me yet. But I'll find a way, don't worry! What's new on the pirate side?"

"The _Jolly Roger_ returns to Neverland." Peter froze.

"What?"

"Captain Hook has returned as well." Peter jumped to his feet.

"That can't be! I beat him! He fell to the crocodile. How can he be alive?"

"We do not know but he is here. Almost two weeks now. There is a new pirate aboard as well, though we have not seen her." Peter frowned.

"Her?"

"Red Handed Jill is what she is called. She is kept in the Captain's cabin. It is said she is his. We pity the poor soul who belongs to Hook." Peter's heart stopped. Red Handed Jill. He remembered that name from long ago. But it couldn't be… Without another word, Peter took off into the air and flew toward the coast where the pirates dwelled.

He heard jingling in his ear and he frowned in Tink's direction.

"I won't be seen, Tink. But I have to know. I have to know if it's—"

_You heard the mermaids. She belongs to Hook. The only way you could help her is by killing him—_

"Then that's what I'll do! I'll kill him and keep her here as mine. She'll belong to me, no one else."

_Foolish boy, you can't beat Hook, haven't you learned that?_

Peter glared at the fairy.

"Ye of little faith. I shall run him through! I'm not afraid of a smelly old codfish." Tink rolled her eyes but fell silent as they approached the ship. Peter flew in close and his eyes narrowed in search. He saw the first mate, Mr. Smee at the helm and the rest of the crew busy with their tasks but no sign of Hook or Wendy. He flew close to the water and peered in each window. Tink landed in his hair.

_How will you find her?_

"They said she's kept in Hook's cabin. Come on, let's try this one." They stopped at the open window of the cabin just ahead and Peter's heart stopped. Even Tink let out a little gasp. The cabin was a mess; it looked as if someone had lost their temper and thrown everything they could reach. On the bed was a young woman, nearly naked, with her wrists bound to the bedpost. Her eyes were closed and she was shivering uncontrollably. Her lovely curls were a tangled mess around her face, Her body was covered with bruises and scrapes. Peter could see several long gashes on her cheek and peering closely, he saw the white thread on her wrists surrounded by red irritated skin. Peter was about to fly through the window but a sharp tug on his hair made him stop.

"What-" But Tink clapped her hands over his mouth just in time. The door opened and Hook strode in. He looked much the same except he was dressed quite splendidly. The very sight of him made Peter's blood start to boil.

"Wake up, my beauty," he sat on the bed and slapped Wendy's cheek. With a moan, her eyes fluttered open and she tried to speak. Hook frowned at her strange behavior, for her entire form was shaking despite the warm day. His brow raised high into his hair.

"Not feeling well today, sweets? Shall I have Cook send you something other than crackers and water today?"

"That would be v-very kind, sir," she stammered.

"So be it. I was just trying to make you a bit thinner. Your corsets can't hide that plump stomach of yours, you know."

"Yes, M-My Lord," she replied.

Peter was horrified. Wendy wasn't even putting up a fight. But he could plainly see from all the scratches and cuts that she had indeed tried to fight in the past. He had no concept of time but he knew it had been a few weeks since he had taken Wendy back to London. He cursed himself for not staying around to make sure she was safe. He had been so brokenhearted by her refusal to stay that he had wanted to get back to Neverland as quickly as possible. He had flown straight to the fairies and begged for them to turn him back into a boy. But they had gently refused, saying they were not the ones who had turned him into a man and he would have to find his own way to turn back. Of course Peter was angry and frustrated. There was no point in staying a man if Wendy didn't want to be with him. So he had returned to everyday life as much as he could. He tried to put everything out of his mind but found he could not for the life of him push Wendy aside. And now she was here, in danger of being completely changed. She might have already been changed, Peter didn't know. He didn't know what all Hook had done to her, though it made him furious to see how he treated her now. Guilt and rage filled him as he continued to watch Wendy.

"I have some news of your precious Peter," Hook said gleefully and Peter's ears pricked as he leaned in close.

"Some of my crew overheard him talking to the mermaids the other day. One of them asked him if he still loved the Wendy lady, to which Pan replied "I have never loved anyone and would certainly never love her. She is far from my thoughts now". So sad, my dearest Wendy. It seems that your hero has forgotten you." Wendy turned her face away so Hook would not see her tears. Peter clutched the windowsill with white knuckles. How dare he! How dare Hook use lies about him to hurt Wendy! He pulled out his dagger and started to fly in but Tink grabbed at his hair again and shook her head.

_Not yet. Not while you're so angry_

"Of course I'm angry," he hissed. "And I won't stop being angry! I want to kill him, Tink. Look at what he's done to her."

_I see and yes it's awful but killing yourself to save her isn't going to help anyone. Come up with a plan. Then attack_

Peter stuffed his dagger back and grumbled, admitting that Tink was right. But Hook was leaning closer to Wendy and his hand went to her forehead. He frowned.

"Wendy, you are burning up. What ails you now, girl?"

"I don't know Captain. It could be that I have been starved and dehydrated. It could be your treatment of me. Or it could be that my wrists feel like they are on fire. Any number of those, really," she whispered back. Hook glowered and pulled cut her wrists down and held one in front of his face. The skin looked tender and red. A little bit of liquid oozed from the stitches.

"You're obviously not well," he said in a serious tone. "Come on, we'll take you to the Indian Village."

"Whatever for?"

"Stupid girl. The savages have healing plants and what not. You think I have a doctor aboard my ship? Put your arms around me." Wendy hesitated but lifted her arms and cried out as pain shot up both her arms. Hook rolled his eyes and flung her over his back. Wendy cried out again but Hook ignored her and flung the door open. Peter heard him yelling to Smee to prepare the long boats. He flew above the ship and peered down. Hook was handing Wendy's limp form to one of his crewmen and was climbing into the boat.

"They're taking her to the Indians. Come on!"


	12. Chapter 12

_**Aww thanks so much for the reviews guys! truly means the world!  
**_

_**Juniper, welcome and thank you so much! Just to explain something really quickly, James Hook is a fantastic villain in the original story and I love Jason Issac's portrayal of him. Now I love Disney's version of Peter Pan (i work for them for goodness sakes) but I hate what they have done to Hook. They turned him into a real coward and that's not who he is. He is a fierce pirate who considers himself a gentleman at times. Jake and the Neverland Pirates is one of my favorite shows but I wince when I see what they have done to Hook. I hope those scenes don't deter you :-)**_

_** As for your other question, no I didn't exclude it. You don't necessarily get pregnant every time and Wendy has just been lucky. Also, we can't forget this is Neverland there is a certain magic to the island and its inhabitants, especially Peter Pan. But I'll address that more later on, don't worry. **_

_** I'll post one more after this-I've had a hard time writing the last couple of chapters because of the emotion and the level of Wendy's desperation. **_

**_ 33!_**

Peter had reached the Village in record time and had quickly explained as much as he could to Tiger Lily, who listened with horror in her eyes.

"He is bringing her to us because she is ill?"

"I don't know what is wrong with her but he's obviously been mistreating her! You have to save her, Tiger Lily. I can rescue her from Hook but I don't know how to beat sickness."

"We will do our best, Peter," Tiger Lily said bowing her head.

Peter hid in one of the tents as Hook approached the Village. He bowed his head to the Chief and to the princess.

"What do you want Captain Hook?"

"My wife has fallen ill and I don't know how to help her. I was hoping you might have some sort of antidote." Tiger Lily gasped at the sight of Wendy. She looked up at Hook with fury in her dark eyes.

"What have you done?"

"She is a woman, Princess Tiger Lily. A woman with a sharp tongue. I teach her who is her Master."

"Why should we help you, Captain Hook," the Chief said, frowning at the girl. "You obviously care nothing for her."

"She is my wife, sir. And I bring her to you for help. Obviously I care something for her." Tiger Lily knelt beside Wendy and felt her forehead.

"She burns as if she is on fire, Father."

"Let us carry her to my tent. You pirates stay here. No pirate shall enter my Village." Obediently, Hook and his crewmen stayed back while an Indian brave carried Wendy to the Chief's teepee.

Peter watched sadly as the brave set her down in front of him. Tears welled in his eyes as he reached out and stroked her cheek. Tiger Lily watched him then moved forward.

"Maybe you should leave, Peter. It might be better—"

"I won't leave her," he said quietly. The Indian princess nodded and she left to find the Medicine Woman. Peter held Wendy's limp hand and leaned in close.

"Wendy, if you can hear me, it's Peter. I'm right beside you. I won't leave you." Tiger Lily returned in moments with a wizened old woman behind her. The Medicine Woman shooed Peter away and he stepped back, watching. Her ancient hands traveled over Wendy, feeling here and there. She lifted her wrists and her face darkened.

"An infection has taken her. Fetch me some healing leaves. As well as my satchel of jars. She is slipping away fast." The brave brought her the satchel and she started to pull Wendy's dress off. She looked up and frowned.

"Men out!" The Chief and the brave lifted the flap and filed out but Peter didn't move.

"I won't leave her."

"Boy, her body is—"

"Nothing I have not seen. She belongs to me and I to her." The Medicine Woman said nothing and turned back to Wendy, resuming her task of undressing her. Wendy started to shake and thrash around. The Indian woman's face softened.

"Pan, come here." Peter knelt beside her and watched the Medicine Woman for instructions.

"Hold her hand and talk to her. Calm her. Her fever has taken hold. We must bring her back to us and only you can do that." Peter hesitantly took her hand and pushed a curl away from her face. He leaned in close and whispered in her ear. The Medicine Woman stripped Wendy of her dress and applied oils and ointments to her frail form. Peter stopped talking and his eyes widened at the abrasions that flawed Wendy's perfect flesh. There were long gashes on her thighs and near her pelvis. Peter forced himself to remain calm though his hands shook with rage. He would murder Hook for this. He would be the one to finish the deed and leave it to no one else. He stared down at her and wished she would open those lovely eyes. He nuzzled her cheek and gently kissed her.

"You asked me many years ago if I felt love. I denied it then and until now, I didn't think I could even say the word. But I love you, Wendy. I have always loved you. Come back to me, Wendy. Come back to me and stay with me." The Medicine Woman held Wendy's wrists gently and put her finger to the stitches.

"Who has done this?"

"Me," Peter whispered. The woman looked at him, surprised.

"Love and devotion went into these stitches. But I have to take them out and clean her wound, put medicine on them. You can stitch them back up." Peter winced as the woman cut away her stitches and revealed the deep gashes in Wendy's wrists. The woman studied them closely.

"These are self made."

"Yes," was all Peter said. She glanced at him and her eyes looked clouded.

"I hope you can teach this girl about love, Peter Pan."

"I hope I can too."

* * *

Tiger Lily returned to Hook to tell him Wendy was not getting any better. The Medicine woman insisted on keeping her there for the night and Tiger Lily promised to bring her back to Hook the next day. Hook pondered this for a moment, then agreed and swept away. Tiger Lily returned to her father's tent, where Wendy was dozing peacefully in Peter's arms. He had closed his eyes, his hands stroking her back and his arms wrapped around her tightly. Tiger Lily saw that her wrists had been stitched back up. She could just make out the words that the white thread spelled.

Hope and Love.


	13. Chapter 13

Peter refused to leave Wendy's side and the Medicine Woman gave him the task of keeping her cool with a cold cloth, which he was to replace every few minutes. Tiger Lily had given him a comb to brush out her tangles, which he did so lovingly. The two Indian women watched him care for her before they left the couple in peace.

"My eyes must deceive me. The Pan is in love."

"You haven't wondered why he has grown? It is because of Wendy. He loves her and wants to be with her. That's why he hasn't been able to change back into a boy again," Tiger Lily said wisely. The Medicine woman nodded.

"Her fever is worse than I feared. She isn't showing any sign of improving." Tiger Lily bit her lip and glanced back at the tent behind her.

"What else can we do?"

"Hope that his love is enough to save her. Medicine can only go so far. But she needs to stay here, away from that devil. You and your brothers need to go to the _Jolly Roger_ and inform him of her condition. She cannot be returned to him until she is well." Tiger Lily nodded and went back into her father's tent. Peter was attending Wendy like a dutiful husband, his hands soft and gentle. Tiger Lily was surprised and pleased to see these changes in her prince. She loved Peter like a brother but he had always been wild and free, not caring about much in the world. But she could plainly see the love and devotion blazing in his eyes as he held her in his arms.

"Peter," she said softly. Peter gently put Wendy's hands over her chest and stood.

Tiger Lily quickly told him what the medicine woman had said and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Give me as much time as you can, Tiger Lily. Keep her here for as long as you can and I'll travel around the island and recruit more to fight. We are going to get rid of Hook and his pirates once and for all." Tiger Lily lay a hand on his shoulder and left the tent, barking at her brothers to follow her. Peter knelt beside Wendy and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back later. I know you're still in there, Wendy, you have to fight this. Don't leave me just yet. Don't you dare think of leaving this world just yet. I love you." He kissed her again and flew away from the Village. Tink joined him and he quickly told her his plan. Swearing her allegiance to her best friend, Tink zoomed off in the opposite direction to recruit more to fight.

* * *

The next several days seemed like years to Peter. Wendy still slept, though her fever had subsided. He had a feeling she just wanted to sleep and block out the entire world. Meanwhile, Hook had reluctantly agreed to allow his wife to remain in the Indian Village. Tiger Lily's brothers were very large and menacing looking, she had a feeling they helped in Hook's decision. While Peter was away meeting with leaders of other groups of Neverland, Tiger Lily and the medicine woman would care for Wendy. They were pleased that her infection was gone and the skin around her stitches was looking healthy again. They washed her and dressed her in new clothes and burned the dress Hook had made her wear. Tiger Lily felt pity for the poor girl. How very different she looked from the girl she had first met so many years ago when Peter had first brought her to Neverland. She hoped Peter's love could erase the damage that Hook had done.

On Wendy's sixth day in the Village, her eyes fluttered open and she struggled to sit up. Frowning, she looked around and took in her surroundings. Clearly she was in the Indian Village. They had dressed her in a dress of leather and fringe. She sat up and shook herself to wake up. Glancing down at her wrists, she saw that they seemed to be improving and the white thread was still there. But she did a double take and realized one of the words was different. Love. Why would the Indians put that word? What was there to love in this world? She was Hook's wife, sentenced to a lifetime of misery. Peter had become a boy again and had apparently forgotten about her. She didn't altogether believe that but she didn't think Peter would know she was here and even if he did, what could he do to help her? She waited for a moment to see if someone would come to her but she was alone in the tent. Something caught the sunlight and twinkled gold. It was Peter's dagger. Had he been here? He might have heard that she was on Hook's ship and rescued her but then where was he now? Off playing games with the fairies or the Indians, she imagined. As well he should, she thought. She picked it up and stared at it for a moment before tucking it into her dress. She rose to her feet, her knees shaking slightly, and peered outside. No one seemed to be up yet and she turned toward the sun, which was blazing down on her. Well, she wouldn't wait here for them to return her to Hook. In fact… she took off at a run, not glancing behind her.

Tink was returning from Pixie Hollow and had decided to stop at the Village to see if Wendy had awoken. Tink's eyes widened when she saw a girl fleeing the Village and running at full speed. She followed Wendy, her wings beating quickly to catch up to her.

Wendy did not stop until she was in the middle of the forest. She glanced down at her wrists then at her wedding ring. Her life was hell, no doubt about that. Sadly, she remembered when she had stared at the shard of glass and had watched her own blood stain her dress. She wished Peter hadn't saved her. Pulling the dagger out of her dress, she pulled it out of its sheath and the blade shone in the sunlight. She closed her eyes and imagined a life where she could be happy. Somewhere far away from Hook, married to Peter, possibly with a child that looked much like him and acted like her. Her family would visit often (the Lost Boys would reunite with Peter and they would all listen to her stories about Peter Pan and the Lost Boys), her father would shake hands with Peter and smile, her mother would hold her grandchild and tell Wendy she was so proud of her. Wendy opened her eyes and scoffed at herself.

"You're a foolish girl, Wendy, if you think any of that can ever be more than a dream." Holding the dagger in her trembling hands, she hovered over her wrists but thought better of it. Holding the dagger out so that the point was aiming at her heart, she quickly wiped away her tears and looked around. She wondered if she should try to find Peter. She would love to see him one last time. No, she decided, he would be furious that she was trying this again. Only this time she would succeed. Hook would hurt her no more, her family would think she was happily married, and Peter would forget about her very soon. She held the dagger over her heart and took a deep breath.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Yeah I know, her level of desperation is seriously tragic. It's hard to write at times because it's gotten so dark.**_

_** So this is another M rated chapter! As I warned before, don't read if you're easily offended or don't like these kinds of scenes. Thought I'd just place a quick warning :-) I totally appreciate the reviews and support but don't want to offend anyone! Of course you all know by now I have a twisted, dark mind sometimes**_

_** :-) haha enjoy! **_

A flash of light appeared in front of her face and she heard jingling in her ear. At the same time she heard someone scream her name.

"Wendy, what are you doing?!" She opened her eyes and saw the Indian princess and Tinkerbell both a few feet away.

"Just stay back, princess," she answered with streaming eyes.

"Wendy, don't be a fool. Peter will go insane if—"

"Peter doesn't have to know! He can stay a little boy and be happy! Everyone can be happy." Tiger Lily's eyes widened. Peter could stay a little boy? Wasn't Wendy aware that he had grown? She had to be.

"Do you not know? How can you not know?" But Wendy ignored her. She brought the dagger to her heart, as if forcing the tip of the blade to memorize the spot.

"Wendy, you can't give up," Tiger Lily pleaded. "Peter will find a way to save you from Hook—"  
"And get killed in the process! He won't die for me! I won't let him! Just leave me alone, Tiger Lily, please!" Wendy looked like a mad woman. Her hair was all over the place, her eyes were streaming, and her face was red. She didn't want to talk anymore. Not to the princess, not to fairies, not to anyone. She raised the dagger high in the air and prepared to plunge it into her chest. A strong hand gripped her arm, making her freeze.

"Don't you dare even think about it," came a deep voice in her ear. She whirled around, glaring, but her jaw dropped and the dagger fell out of her hands. Peter still held her arm firmly even though she was weaponless. He loosened his grip and stared into her eyes. She looked him up and down, her jaw wide open that she saw not a little boy in front of her as she expected but a young man. His eyes were wide and sad, their usual mischief absent.

With a sob, she flung herself into his arms and they wrapped around her tightly. His grasp was so intense that it knocked both of them off their feet. Wendy refused to let go of him and his arms remained wrapped around her slender body. He felt wet on his cheeks and realized he was crying into her hair. He loved this young woman. That much was clear. And he would do everything in his power to set her free. He leaned back just a bit and his hand went to her cheek. She continued to cry, although a smile crossed her face and Peter gasped at the transformation it made. Swallowing his tears, he leaned forward and gently kissed her lips. She responded with utmost urgency, wrapping her hands around his hair and pressing her lips against his. Tink and Tiger Lily exchanged glances before they slowly backed away, seeing that Wendy was no longer in danger of hurting herself.

Drunk from her kisses, Peter forced himself to collect himself and he pulled away.

"Hook could have spies out here," he whispered.

"I don't care," she said and she leaned in to kiss him again. Peter moaned but shook his head. He tried to protest but his words were muffled by her lips.

"No- no, we can't—he might try to hurt you again and I won't let that happen—"

"He'll hurt me again as soon as I return to him, Peter. It doesn't matter if they see me kissing you or not so just let me go on kissing you." He wasn't able to argue as her tongue ran along his lips and soon danced with his. His mind swimming, he swept her into his muscular arms and took off into the air.

They landed in front of the hideout and Peter carried her inside. Wendy held onto him tightly and for a moment she felt like a bride being carried across the threshold. She smiled up at Peter, which made his heart race. He locked the door behind them and pulled her back into his arms, capturing her mouth once again. She leaned against the door as Peter pushed up against her, his longing for her evident through their clothes. His lips left hers and started to travel across the smooth skin of her neck and throat, his hands traveling lower and cupping a breast through her dress. Sighing against her lips, he flew her to the bedroom and gently set her down on the bed. Climbing over her, he discarded his leaves and threw them to the floor. He started to pull at Wendy's Indian dress and his hands slipped under the leather to feel her soft skin underneath. Wendy sat up and held up her arms so he could slip it over her head and he tossed it aside. His eyes traveled up and down her body for a moment before he took over her lips again. She leaned back and he traveled with her, his knees on either side of her so that he was now straddling her. He stared down at her and suddenly felt ashamed. Her body was still healing from many bruises and cuts. Evidence that she had been abused and that he had not been there to stop it. He started to climb off her but her hands went to his face.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't do this, Wendy," he said softly, closing his eyes. "You've been sick—"

"I'm fine now, Peter."

"Yes but you've been hurt. He's tortured you, your body is completely—"

"Yours. Make me yours again, Peter, please. Burn me. Purify me. I feel him all over me and I can't stand it." She was starting to cry, which Peter hated. He shook his head and kissed away her tears.

"You are still mine, that hasn't changed. But I don't need this to prove that. I want you, Wendy, but holding you in my arms is enough if you're not up for—" Peter let out a gasp as he was cut off by her hand burying itself in his curls and tugging him toward her, conquering his mouth. His hesitant hands stroked up and down her side and he moaned at the feel of her soft skin. He kissed his way down her body, causing waves of fire to wash over her as he came closer to her velvet heat. His fingers tentatively invaded her and she let out a gasp of pleasure. It was the complete opposite of being with Hook. Peter took his time and noted Wendy's gasps and moans. As much as he wanted her, he wanted it to be wonderful for her as well. Peter did not want to think about Hook doing these things to Wendy for it made his blood boil with rage. Instead, he focused on becoming one with his Wendy and he bit his lip to keep from crying out as he slid into her slickness. She reached up to clutch at his back as he wrapped his arms around and pulled her up slightly, making him slide in even deeper and making both of them moan. He plunged in and out of her, feeling like he would never get close enough to her. She leaned up and grabbed at his hair.

"Oh, Peter, YES! Peter!" A smug grin crossed over his face as he relished in the sound of his name being moaned by the only girl he had ever loved. He increased his rhythm, feeling like he was on the verge of exploding into a million pieces. Wendy threw her head back and her mouth was wide open, her eyes squeezed shut as she met his thrusts with raw passion. Peter felt something warm surge from him and into her and he suddenly felt extremely weak. He never wanted to break their connection, as he brought them both on their sides, refusing to release his hold on her. She buried her face into his sweaty chest and sighed. Peter's hands made lazy patterns on her back and he buried his face in her hair and inhaled her sweet scent. They lay there for a sweet eternity and Peter gently kissed her shoulder. Glancing down at her, he bit his lip, longing to say the words.

"I love you Wendy," he whispered so softly, he didn't know if she had heard or not. She didn't stir so with a heavy sigh, he settled beside her and held her close.

His mind too focused on other matters, Peter did not sleep. He lay there wide-eyed, entangled in the arms of his love. How was he going to get Wendy away from Hook so he wouldn't hurt her again? He could ask Tiger Lily to keep her a while longer but that seemed a bit unfair. Wendy was his, he was the one who would have to protect and rescue her. Wendy moved against him and several of her curls rested on her face. Peter gently moved them aside and kissed her fair cheek. He could only stare at her, gently stroking her face with a single finger. He didn't want to wake her up and he certainly didn't want this moment to end but he needed to go speak with the Leaders and decide what to do about the upcoming battle.


	15. Chapter 15

In the past few days, Neverland had noticed a transformation in their young prince. He actually took time to listen to what they had to say instead of going off and making a fool of himself. And the way he spoke about this girl, this…Wendy, was shocking. It was as if he was in love with her! Peter, too, had noticed the changes in himself. He was more mature and was making more difficult decisions. Neverland felt that with these changes, he would make a wonderful Leader of Neverland. A real prince who would watch over them all and defend them. Until then, the title of prince had just been a figurative term for the boy. He had lived on this island for hundreds of years (no one knew exactly how long he had been here and he definitely did not know) and had a sort of healing magic that kept the island well flourished. Now his tenderness and devotion toward Wendy had spread to all peoples and he seemed like an excellent figure to lead them and protect them. Peter didn't know if he liked the idea; it made him seem even more grown up and of course he didn't like that. But if he could keep Wendy here with him, he would do it all. He would become the Prince they had always wanted and would watch over Neverland just as he would watch over Wendy. He wouldn't return her home, he knew that for sure. He felt anger toward the Darlings for not protecting their little girl. He didn't know or care about finances or society so he did not understand how they could give her to a monster for the sake of wealth. Peter was grateful that he did not know a lot about Wendy's world. He didn't want to know; it was full of rules and boundaries and Peter Pan did not handle boundaries well.

Peter was brought back from his thoughts by a soft knocking on the window. He glanced up and saw Tink pressed against the glass. Unable to move without awaking Wendy, he gestured for the fairy to come in. Tink averted his eyes from the bare legs wrapped around her best friend and she hovered beside Peter.

"What news from the Fairy Queen?"

_She supports your decision to fight and expel the pirates and has sent several fairies around the rest of Neverland and to the Mainland for more help. We have more fairy friends who will help us._

"You're not the only fairies in Neverland? Why have I never met these others before?"

_They're a secretive kind and prefer to be left alone. They don't live like we do in Pixie Hollow and they may refuse to help us. Hook has apparently wiped out many fairies, that's why there are so few of us and why we keep close to Pixie Hollow. He doesn't know the location and it is protected by a giant eagle. Not even you could come visit_

Peter pushed aside the retort that Peter Pan could go anywhere in Neverland and he shook his head.

"And what about the others? The other groups around Neverland? Will they help us?"

_Many are indifferent. Many feel that the pirates have been here for a long time and they feel it's folly to try to make them leave. Others think you're just going after him for selfish reasons and refuse to come fight. But the gryphons as well as the unicorns and the Dragon King hate Hook and want to see him finished. They will help_

"That's not as many as I hoped but it's something. In the end, I know it's going to have to be me. We have to figure out a way to get Wendy away from him though before the Battle begins. So that he doesn't use her as leverage of any kind." Tink nodded her agreement and both she and Peter looked down quickly at the sound of Wendy moaning.

"Peter? Who are you talking to?"

"Sorry Wendy, I didn't mean to wake you. Tink came to deliver some news to me." Wendy stretched and glanced up.

"Hello again Tinkerbell."

_Hello._ She flew closer to Wendy's wrists and peered at the white stitching.

_Her wrists look so much better. Looks like she's finally starting to heal._

Peter carefully lifted one of her wrists to his eyes and nodded.

"Yep, it's definitely an improvement."

_I like the new word you stitched. Better than the last one, I'd say. If you really feel it, of course. It won't mean anything unless you really feel it in your heart._

"Thanks. And I do." Wendy glanced up at him.

"You do what?"

"Um, she asked me if I want to go get us all some lunch. I do, so I'll be right back." He started to get dressed but felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Peter…look at me." He obeyed and was lost in her blue eyes.

"Did you really mean it?"

"What?"

"What you said?" Peter played dumb.

"When? What did I say?" Wendy glanced down and covered his hand with hers. Her touch made Peter tremble.

"What you said a few hours ago…when I was falling asleep in your arms. Did you mean it?"

"I, um…well, yeah. I meant it." Her eyes met his and he found himself stammering and turning into a fool. He could not understand why she made him behave this way.

"Then say it again."

"Umm…"

"If you meant it, tell me again." Peter glanced quickly at Tink, looking panic-stricken and he bit his lip.

"I, um…well, I mean…" Wendy watched him patiently, her heart starting to sink. He couldn't say the words. He didn't even understand the words. He would always be just a child. Peter panicked even more when he saw tears forming in her eyes.

"Wendy, you don't get it." He took her hands in his and pulled them into his lap. "You made me a man. Something I never ever wanted to become. You did this to me and now I'm feeling all sorts of things I never thought I'd feel. Never wanted to feel. Being a little boy means no responsibilities, no worries, and no feelings. I knew you were different when I brought you to Neverland but I had no idea you would change my world like you have. You mean everything to me, Wendy. You've changed me like no one has, or even could." He gripped her hands tightly and waited for her to say something. As soon as he said the words he felt stupid. He should have just grabbed her and kissed her, that always seemed to fix things. Why couldn't he just tell her? He knew he loved her. He had already told her, several times. WHY couldn't he say it now? He found that staring into those big blue eyes of hers, seeing her wait for him to say it…he just couldn't.

For her part, Wendy felt like he was blaming her for everything. Of course he hadn't meant it that way but that was how it sounded. She already felt more than guilty for turning him into a man, however she had done it, but hearing it from him, hearing how much SHE had changed him…it was too much.

She pulled her hands from his and climbed out of the bed. Quickly and silently, she redressed, all the while Peter watching her. Tink rolled her eyes and smacked her forehead.

_Peter you are such an idiot_

He frowned and swatted at her and she hovered higher. Wendy found her leather shoes and finished dressing.

"I suppose I had better get back," she finally spoke. Peter stood and walked over to her. She kept her back to him.

"Tiger Lily knows where you are, you don't have to—"

"Not back to the Indians. Back to my husband." Peter flinched and withdrew his hand from her shoulder.

"What are you talking about?"

"He'll be wondering where I am, I'm sure. I can't hide in the Indian Village forever, it's not their responsibility to protect me."

No, it's mine, Peter thought to himself.

"You're not going back to him. We're planning an attack on the pirates and I want to keep you away from that ship so that you're not hurt. I'm not going to let him keep hurting you." Wendy turned to him very slowly and he saw a hard resolution in her eyes.

"It's not your responsibility to protect me either, Peter. I have a duty, as a wife to a husband. I suppose you'll never understand that duty or relationship." Her words were like a knife to Peter's heart. He could say nothing as she opened the door and walked out into the sunlight. She turned back to him and stifled her tears.

"I won't let anyone die for me. Let him have what's rightfully his, Peter. It seems that no one understands what love is on this island so I might as well return to him and keep you safe." The door slammed behind her and he was frozen to the spot. He felt like someone could run him through with a sword and he would never feel it. Tink stared, open-mouthed at the love-stricken idiot in front of her.

"Tink," he said weakly. "What have I done? I…I can't lose her."

_Then tell her how you feel! NOW! _

Peter threw the door open and put a hand to his mouth.

"Wendy!" He didn't see her and he jumped into the air and flew after her. He started to fly lower when a bloodcurdling scream pierced the sky. Only one thing in Neverland could make a scream like that and his heart pounded as he raced toward the ground. He landed in the middle of a circle of pirates and glared around at them.

"Where is she?" he growled. The pirates all chuckled darkly and Wendy was dragged into view. The pirate who held her was the biggest one of all and looked as if he could snap her in half in two seconds. His beefy arm was wrapped around her and he held a shiny blade to her throat. Peter could see droplets of blood already spilling down her neck.

"Let her go right now!" The pirates only continued to chuckle as Wendy whimpered in the pirate's grasp. He pushed the blade in deeper and Wendy let out a scream as more blood trickled down. Peter felt only rage course through him as he tried to make his way to Wendy but the pirate growled.

"Take one more step, Pan. Please. I want to see this pretty pale skin covered in blood." Peter froze, his eyes on the knife at Wendy's throat. With a start, he realized his own knife had been left back in the glade when he had stopped Wendy. His eyes narrowed and his hands clenched into fists at his side.

"Where's the codfish?"

"I assume you are referring to me," said a calm voice from the other side of the circle. Peter whirled around and his eyes narrowed. Hook looked taken aback for a moment. He had not seen Peter in a long time but he had no idea that he had grown.

"My my my, my eyes deceive me I think. Peter Pan. A _man_." His eyes flicked to Wendy and they narrowed.

"Oh I see, my sweet. You didn't let a child spoil you after all. You thought he was grown up so you could just give yourself to him? What a joke."

"She has given herself to me, Hook, and I to her. And I won't let you hurt her again." Hook raised his brow, looking mildly amused before crossing over to Wendy and grabbing her by the hair. He spun her into his arms and held his hook to her throat. She whimpered as his hand dug into her scalp.

"Sorry to be the one to tell you, Pan, but she belongs to me. I am the husband that replaced you. So you see, you have no say in how I treat my own _wife_."

Peter's eyes widened as Hook gripped her face with one hand and raked his hook down her cheek. She cried out in pain and clutched her cheek tightly to wipe away the blood. Hook smirked at Peter and yanked her dress over her head, flinging it aside. The crew laughed around them and Peter heard his heart pounding in his ears. Hook was just taunting him now, he knew but it made him shake with rage to see how Wendy was treated around the crew. Peter knew Hook was an evil man but he thought the devil would have showed a shred more courtesy toward her. After all, he had fancied himself a gentleman and Wendy was still a lady.

Wendy tried to cover herself up with her hands but Hook yanked on her hair again and leaned in to whisper into her ear.

"And what is your hero doing to help you right now, my beauty? Nothing. He is a coward. He is selfish and incomplete." He kissed her neck and cleared his throat.

"Let us return to the _Jolly Roger_, gents. We have our little prize back, we can set sail at dawn. Red-Handed Jill is back with her happy little family." Chuckling, the crew turned and ignored Peter. Peter caught Wendy's tear-filled eyes and took a deep breath.

"Hook," he said in a clear, ringing voice. Hook stopped and turned back, looking slightly irritated.

"You like deals. So I will make you one. Let Wendy go. See that she's safe and free."

"You had better have something truly worth my while if you think I'd agree to that," Hook scoffed. Peter's expression didn't change.

"I'll give you something you want even more than you want Wendy." Hook and his crew turned back to him, looking curious. Wendy watched him closely as well, her heart racing. Peter stared back at them, completely calm, his hands crossed over his chest.

"Me."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Just a warning, this chapter contains torture and explicit scenes. Do not read if easily offended.**_

_** Thank you for all the reviews! Yes, Juniper and April, I work at Walt Disney World in Entertainment. It is really the most magical place ever to work. I have such amazing days, like this morning when I ate breakfast with Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, and Periwinkle ;-)**_

_** I'll post one more after this-keep those reviews coming! 3**_

"Peter, no!" Wendy cried out but fell silent as Hook backhanded her and she fell to the ground. Smee bent down to help the girl but Hook did not move, his gaze meeting Peter's.

"Are you daft boy? I can kill you on my own."

"No you can't, Hook. You never could. But if you set Wendy free, I'll come to you willingly. I won't fly, I won't fight. You'll finally have me." Hook stared at him as if he had gone mad. Peter held out his hand for Hook to shake and ignored Wendy's weak protests. Hook took Peter's hand but did not shake it; instead, he yanked him forward and threw him to the ground. Peter didn't have time to react; Hook's boot lodged itself in his ribs and he curled up in pain, trying to defend himself against the blows. Hook kicked at him savagely and Peter cried out as one of the heavy boots crushed his hand, while Hook's other leg went on kicking him. Hook pulled out his sword and held the blade over Peter's heaving chest. Wendy let out a strangled scream, which made Hook pause.

"Bind and gag him. I won't kill you just yet, Pan. I think your pain has just begun." Peter did not struggle as he was pulled to his feet and bound with heavy rope.

"Hook. Our agreement?"

"Oh yes." He pulled Wendy to her feet and flung her toward him.

"Say your goodbyes, wench." Wendy sobbed as she reached out and caressed his cheek. He closed his eyes and turned into her palm. He longed to be able to hold her one last time.

"Why Peter?" His eyes opened and they went back to hers. A bruise was already forming under his left eye.

"You're the only person I have ever loved, Wendy, and I would die for you. Please don't forget me."

"Peter…" she started to say something else but the pirates yanked Peter back and tied a cloth over his mouth.

"To the _Jolly Roger_," Hook called and the crew stomped off with their prisoner in tow. Wendy fell to the ground, hiding her face in her shaking hands. Someone suddenly yanked her up by the hair and pulled her to her feet.

"Oh I'm far from finished with you, my beauty. Pan said to let you go free but he never specified when or where." With a cruel laugh, he quickly bound and gagged her and flung her over his shoulder. Wendy caught sight of a bright ball of light zooming away from the scene, as she was carried back the ship.

* * *

For three days Hook did nothing but torture our young prince. He allowed the crew to get their kicks in as well and when Peter was on all fours, heaving up blood, one of the pirates yanked his hair back, causing him to choke on his pain.

"Maybe we could have some more fun with him, eh gents? A different kind of fun?" Someone sliced his leaves away and Peter shivered as the cold air reached his bare skin. He winced as one of the pirates chuckled and reached forward, his hand traveling down Peter's bare back and cupping his buttocks. Peter was furious to be handled this way but he was also very scared. He tried to scramble away from the roughened hands that were caressing his flesh but someone grabbed a hold of him and held him by the throat.

"Hold the brat still," grunted one of the larger pirates. He unbuckled his trousers and what emerged from the material almost made Peter cry out. The pirates backhanded him, sending him sprawling on the deck of the ship. They held him down and Peter felt something enter his virgin hole. The pirate shoved in another finger, attempting to loosen the boy. Peter squeezed his eyes shut, blinking back tears as he felt himself being stretched and violated. The pirate climbed on top of Peter and he shook his head violently.

"No…please," he begged and was rewarded with a sharp smack on his buttocks. Peter rested his forehead on the ground, bracing himself but a voice rang out, one that he had never been more glad to hear.

"And just what is going on here?"

"You told us we could have fun with the wretch," said the pirate who was about to rape Peter. Hook shook his head.

"Fun is over. Take him back to the cabin."

"But Captain—"

"NOW!" Grumbling, the pirate buckled his trousers and another grabbed Peter by the hair and flung him into the dark cabin.

"No matter. Hook said we could have a go with his little whore tonight," a man said to his crewmate, patting his shoulder. Peter's head shot up and his eyes widened in terror.

"Aye, I've already had that delectable morsel. Wouldn't mind having her again tonight, either."

"I wanted to plunder his pretty little ass though," the pirate said as he slammed the door shut behind him.

"You'll get your chance. Until then, just enjoy Jill. She's a delightful little fuck." Peter was left alone in the darkness, his mind racing. They had to be talking about Wendy. There could be no one else. But she was supposed to be set free. That was the deal he had made with Hook. Groaning, he shook his head and felt like a fool. Of course he should never trust a pirate. Now Hook was torturing both him and Wendy. He sighed and wiped the blood from his busted lip. Wincing, he stretched his muscles, feeling agony reach him. He wished Hook would just kill him and be done with it. Stop playing with him…he couldn't take much more of the pirates' "games". Of course now that he knew Wendy was still in his captivity…well, that changed everything. He's have to fight back and find some way to save her.

Peter struggled to his feet and hobbled to the window. He stared out into the cold night and attempted to call to Tink.

She felt his call and flew to him as fast as she could. But the cold air bit at her wings as she flew and she winced. Since Peter had become Hook's prisoner, Neverland had been taken by a freeze that could mean two things: Peter Pan was broken or Peter Pan was dead.

His thoughts on Wendy, his eyes narrowed as he looked out over the sea. Snow was replaced by dark clouds and heavy rains. Tink gasped at the change in weather and did her best to dodge the raindrops. If she got wet, it could be the end of her. Putting her fingers to her lips, she let out a shrill whistle. A beautiful white dove flew toward her and allowed Tink to climb on.

"To the _Jolly Roger_!" she cried and the dove took off.


	17. Chapter 17

Peter watched the horizon shift and heard angry exclamations from the crew outside. His eyes narrowed as he saw something small zooming toward him. Realizing what it was, he smiled and held his hand out the window. Tink illuminated the room and she gasped when she saw his face.

_Peter! You look terrible!_

"Glad to see you too, Tink," Peter grumbled.

_I'm sorry, I just didn't expect…what have they done to you?_

"Everything that they could. I don't have time for that though, Tink. Have you seen Wendy?"

_No, not since you all left the glade. I heard what you did…that was really stupid of you, Peter—_

"People do stupid things when they're in love, so I've heard," he said quickly and Tink fell silent. Her eyes widened and she shook her head.

_Do you understand what that means? Do you—"  
_"Yes Tink, I understand. We don't have time for this. I think Wendy is still aboard the ship."

_But I thought…the deal you made—"  
_"Yeah but I don't think Hook stuck to it. You have to find her for me, Tink. Let me know if she is still here. If she is, I can't leave her."

_Just fly away, Peter. You can fit through this window._

Peter glanced back at the cabin window and shook his head. He seriously doubted he would fit through there, now that he was bigger. But he wouldn't leave Wendy to the mercy of Hook either.

"He'll kill her if he discovers I've escaped. I know him, I know he wants to make me suffer. He knows what she means to me. Please find her for me, Tink. And tell her…let her know I…."he trailed off but Tink touched his cheek gently.

_I'll tell her. Now would you please make this rain stop? I can't fly anywhere with it raining or snowing._

"Sorry Tink. I can't control the rage in my heart."

_ I know. I'll be back._

She flew out and directed the dove toward the other end of the ship. She flew past the windows, peering in, until she heard a scream that stilled her heart and she knew she had found the right one. Wendy was indeed still on the ship. Her eyes widened in horror when she looked in and saw Wendy in the grasp of four burly pirates. They took their turns with her and used their fists on her. The poor girl was thrown around like a rag doll. Tink watched with her hands over her mouth.

"We almost had some fun with your little beau today," one was saying. "But the Captain stopped us. We'll have him soon enough. Maybe we'll even let you watch? How would you like that my pretty?" Tink couldn't bear to see or hear anymore; she motioned for the dove to move and she flew back to Peter.

Peter had found a wet rag on the nightstand and was attempting to clean himself up as much as he could when he saw the light out of the corner of his eye and he whirled around.

"Did you find her?"

_Yes, you're right. She's still on the ship._

Peter's hands ran through his messy curls. Even though he knew Wendy was still here, he hoped there was a chance that she wasn't and that Hook had stuck to their bargain.

"Thank you, Tink. Is she alright?"

_Umm…she's in the Captain's quarters, where you first found her—_

"Tink. Is she alright?" Tink bit her lip and looked around the room. Peter moved closer to her.

"What are they doing to her?"

_Peter, it doesn't matter—_

"It matters to me! What are they doing, Tink?"

_Can't you be satisfied to know that she is still Hook's prisoner and he is still hurting her?_

"Tinkerbell!" The fairy winced at his sharp tone and she hung her head.

_They're doing to her what they almost did to you_, she said very quietly. Peter froze.

"They?! How many?"

_Four that I could see. There could have been more._

Peter turned away from her, his hands covering his eyes. Wiping his tears away quickly, he turned back to her.

"How do you know what they almost did…to me?"

_One of them was telling Wendy that they almost…well, you know. He said Hook stopped them._

"They told Wendy that?" Peter said anxiously.

_Peter, you have to get away from here. Come back with me and we can continue planning your battle strategy. Please. _

"I won't leave her, Tink. I told you, if he finds me gone, he'll kill her. And he won't be swift about it. He'll make sure I hear her screams. We'll just have to plan it from here."

_But you're a prisoner! Neverland has no one to fight behind._

"You're just going to have to lead them into battle. They're still fighting for me, Tink, I haven't died."

_Yet_

"Oh, ye of little faith. I'm not going to die, I promise. But I'm at a slight disadvantage here. I'm weak and getting weaker each day. They think they can break me and maybe they can but I'm putting up a fight. I need your help, Tink. I need Neverland's help."

_We're all fighting behind you, Peter. Fine, I'll return to the Leaders and make sure they understand the danger. I'll lead the attack tomorrow morning when the pirates are still sleeping._ She turned to leave but set a tiny hand on his cheek and blinked back tears.

_Stay safe, Peter._

Peter watched her fly away and he picked up the rag and held it to his thigh, which was still bleeding from one of the pirates' knives. He leaned toward his reflection and was surprised to see how bad he looked. At least he didn't feel as bad as he looked. Spending many years running around, fighting pirates, venturing deep in the forests had toughened him up and he was used to bumps and scrapes. But the pirates seemed anxious to make Peter suffer and he had no doubt their punishments would only get worse. He searched for a comfortable spot to try to sleep and he curled up tightly in the corner of the room. He winced as he moved over the hard floor, his body aching from his treatment. He sat straight up when the door opened and he squinted to see who had entered his cabin. He wished he had a knife and some clothes; he didn't like surprises and he didn't like being without a weapon. He jumped to his feet and pressed himself against the wall, hiding in the darkness.


	18. Chapter 18

_**OMG Juniper, that's pretty amazing! :-D **_

_** Just a warning, readers: this chapter is fluff/smut. **_

_** And to let all you wonderful readers know, I am currently working on a Tinkerbell/Terence fic, which I plan to start posting after I finish this one. I'd love it if you all came to that one as well. Want to say again how amazed I am by all the support and most of you have followed me since Neverland Needs You! So thank you from the bottom of my heart! **_

_** And keep those reviews coming! ;-) **_

By the moonlight he could make out a slender, feminine shape. He heard chains rattling and something dragging the floor, then a surprised gasp.

"Oh I'm sorry to disturb you, sir, I was told to clean this cabin. I thought it was empty," said a shaky female voice that made Peter's heart race. He said nothing as he groped around in the darkness until he found her hands. His hand went to the back of her head and he pulled her in for a kiss. Wendy was about to protest at being handled like this until she felt smooth lips conquering hers and she gasped into the man's mouth.

"Peter," she said breathlessly. Smiling that she could recognize him by his kisses, he kissed her again and her arms went around his shoulders, causing him to moan a little and break their kiss. She bit her lip.

"Oh Peter, I'm sorry—"

"No, it's fine, some areas are just worse than others. The pirates know how to dish out pain. But look, I'm here and I'm ok. Don't worry."

"Oh Peter," she said, sniffling and Peter knew she was crying again. His hand reached out and searched for her face.

"Wendy, don't cry. We're still alive, we can fight this—"

"You never should have…I don't understand…why did you do this?"

"I already told you. Because I love you. And I guess love makes us do crazy things." Wendy stared at him, or in his direction anyway, he couldn't tell where her eyes were but she reached out to touch him and her hands met his chiseled chest. He sucked in a breath as her hands roamed down his body and gasped as they came lower and she realized he hadn't a stitch of clothing on. She forced her hands back up and found his face. She caressed his cheeks with both hands and he nuzzled into her palm.

"Say it again," she whispered, her face inches from his.

"I love you, Wendy. I loved you years ago and I love you now. I know what love is and I feel my heart race every time you're near me. No matter what happens to me, know that I will always love you." Stifling a sob, she flung herself at him and he let out a little 'oomph' as she knocked him backwards. His hands flew out behind him to ease his fall and Wendy nearly fell on top of him.

"I'm sorry. It's impossible to see anything in here," she said, looking around for any source of light. But Peter was used to the darkness and he could make out her outline very well. His hands traveled down her body, noticing that whatever she wore was very minimal. He frowned as he felt a thick manacle around one of her ankles and his hand continued onto find a chain attached to a heavy cannon. His face darkened as he went back to her face.

"I swear, Wendy, I thought he would let you go. I meant for you to be safe—"

"I know, Peter, I know. Hook is the devil and you can't trust him."

"I'll rescue you. I swear it. I'll kill him and Neverland will be free of the pirates. And you…you'll be free." Wendy didn't say anything and Peter wished he could see her face.

"You'll be free to…do whatever you want. If you want to return to your family, I'll take you back to London." She shifted her leg, and they heard the chain dragging.

"And what if that's not what I want," she said softly. Peter's heart was pounding as he leaned up a little. His hands found hers and she leaned in close. Blindly, his hands found her face and he kissed her cheek before going to her ear.

"I hope that's not what you want," she shivered as she felt his breath on her neck. "I know I'm still a boy in many ways, Wendy, but I'd like to know about that duty and that relationship you mentioned. I want to know what it's like…being a husband. What does a husband do exactly?"

"All I need in a husband is for him to love me. I would hope he could love me unconditionally and love no one else but me." Peter's hand froze on her cheek. That was it? That was all it took to be a husband? If that was the case…  
"Then I shall be a perfect husband. No one could love you more than I." Her hand found his cheek and she stroked his face with her fingers.

"You would make a wonderful husband," she said quietly. Peter leaned in and touched his forehead to hers.

"I WILL make a wonderful husband to you, Wendy. Have hope and faith. I'll release you from Hook and you'll be free to marry me." He felt her smile and she leaned up to kiss him. Moaning, she pushed him onto his back and leaned over him as he reached up and ran his hands up and down her arms. Wendy moved down to suck at his neck and she relished the sweet combination of sunshine and pine, a scent that was unmistakably Neverland. Unmistakably Peter Pan. Her lips traveled over his skin, leaving trails of fire and she licked around his belly button, making his stomach tremble. Frustrated that he could see nothing she was doing or the expression on her face, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Wendy's tongue was pure torture as she made her way lower and lower, sucking at his inner thighs and her smooth hands reaching out to cup him.

"Ohhhhh god," Peter stammered as he felt himself harden even more. He almost let out a scream when he felt her warm tongue on his shaft and his palms dug into the wood floor. Wendy teased him with her tongue before she finally took him into her mouth, sliding her tongue all around him and making him cry out. His hands went to her hair and he bucked his hips upward, feeling lost in Wendy's treatment of him. Wendy was increasing in her rhythm and she was changing pressure every few minutes. Peter's breathing was loud and heavy and he was sure someone would come running in and find them in this most compromising position. Wendy's mouth and hand brought him to the gate of heaven and his hands fell to his side as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Gods Wendy. Where did you learn to do that?" She smiled as she sat up and cleaned herself off.

"I thought you might like that." She got to her feet and nearly fell back down as she had forgotten about her chain. Still heaving for breath, Peter sat up and looked up at Wendy. A horrible feeling had settled over him and he had to know.

"Wendy…where did you learn that?"

"Oh Peter, what does it matter? You liked it, didn't you?"

"I did but…Wendy?" He stood too and saw she kept her back to him. He groped around in the darkness until his hands found her shoulders and he gently turned her to face him.

"Does he make you do that, " he asked very quietly. Wendy was silent and Peter searched for her face. He felt wet on her cheeks and pulled her close.

"I don't think I can ever truly be yours," she sobbed into his chest. "That monster and his entire crew have broken me, conquered my body, shattered my soul. They call me the ship's whore. They say I'll always belong to them." Rage built up inside him at Wendy's words. He pulled her away from him and his hand rested on her cheek.

"They're wrong. I'm the one who has your hidden kiss. No one else. And that will never change." Wendy broke away from him and stepped back. She pulled the cannon and chain with her and nearly tripped over them.

"It's too late, Peter, I belong to—"

"You belong to no one," he said, backing her into the corner. "You're no one's property, no one owns you. Only one person can hold your heart, just like only one person can have your hidden kiss. No Wendy, you don't belong to anyone but once you have given yourself to someone, given your heart to them, you're a part of them forever. You're my other half, Wendy, the missing piece of my life. And no man shall ever call you theirs. I have no ownership over you but I hope I have your heart, as you have mine." His face was inches from hers and her wavering hands gripped his face.

"When did you learn so much about love, Peter?"

"When you gave yourself to me and made me realize, always wanting to be a boy was my greatest pretend. You've changed me like no other and for that, I'm eternally grateful to you."

"Is that why you changed the stitches?" He could hear the smile in her voice.

"I always wanted you to keep hope and faith in mind but I wanted you to know that someone will always love you and to never let love, or me, stray from your heart."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, angling his head so he could taste all of her. Pressing himself against her, he could feel them both shaking with anticipation. His hands traveled down her back and down to caress her curves. He backed her against the wall and buried his face against her neck, licking and sucking his way across her creamy flesh. He quickly pulled the dress down, her breasts spilling forward. He lowered his head and closed his mouth around her mound, making her pant with longing. His roughened palms trailed down her front and slipped under her dress. His heart skipped a beat when he found she wore no undergarments and his hand teased her, caressing her thigh and dancing across her center. He tried to lift her but found her weighed down by the cursed cannon and chains. Not to be deterred, he lifted one of her legs and slid into her, holding her upright with his other hand. She clawed at his back and he hissed as her fingernails left scratches across his shoulders. He bent down and took her breast into his mouth, raking his teeth across the sensitive nipple. She cried out and her fingers buried themselves in his messy curls. Peter bit his lip and moaned, needing to bury himself even deeper into her. He let her leg slide back to the floor and quickly turned her around. His hands went on either side of her, capturing her against the wall. Wendy threw her head back as she felt him enter her again, her long curls covering his back. Peter reached around and grasped one of her breasts as he increased his thrusts, feeling himself getting close. Wendy let out a scream and he knew it was a good thing (though he wasn't 100% sure what had happened, he supposed it was like that strange rushing feeling he felt and was about to feel again) and he soon followed, feeling something hot and sticky run down his legs.

"Sweet Neverland, Wendy," he panted against her shoulder and she smiled as she turned her head back and kissed him. She threw off her dress, feeling it was hot and itchy and she tried to lie down comfortably despite her chain. Peter's arms wrapped around her and she rested her head on his heaving chest.

"I can't stay," she whispered. "I have to get back."

"Not yet," he replied sleepily, holding onto her. He felt her smile.

"Does the cabin look clean to you?"

"Oh yeah. Spic and span," he yawned, playfully tugging on one of her curls. She draped her arm around his waist.

"I love you, Peter."

"And I love you Wendy. Now get some rest. We're going to need it when the sun comes up."

"Why? What happens when the sun comes up?" But Peter was already snoring softly and Wendy shook her head, smiling.

"Sleep well, my prince."

* * *

Wendy found it difficult to disentangle herself from her lover's arms but she succeeded and he continued to sleep. She hurried to the cabinet where she knew extra clothes were stored and set a pair of trousers on the floor beside him. Giving him one last gentle kiss on the forehead, she did her best to hurry back to Hook's cabin.

The pirates were snoring as she passed and she tried to pick up the cannon to keep from waking everyone. When she entered Hook's cabin, she sighed with relief when she saw him snoring on the bed. She flung the dress aside and slipped into a thin robe she was allowed to wear to bed, then slipped into the bed beside him. She closed her eyes, praying he would remain asleep.

"And where have you been," she heard a sleepy voice in her ear and she bit her lip.

"I was cleaning the cabin, as you told me to do. I've only just finished; I'm sorry it took me so long." She cried out when Hook grabbed onto her wrist and he leaned over her.

"Do not lie to me, wench. I can smell him all over you. But I've got plans for your precious Peter when the sun comes up, don't you worry. And you'll be there to witness it all." Wendy stared up at him in horror and said nothing as Hook thrust into her and took control of her body once again. She spent the rest of the night in agony, wishing herself away from that room and with someone else, who ironically, was in the very next cabin, dreaming peacefully.


	19. Chapter 19

Peter awoke to lots of yelling and cursing out on deck. He sat straight up, remembering that Tink said she would lead the attack in the morning. Glancing out the window, he saw the sun was high in the sky and he quickly rubbed his eyes before jumping to his feet. Pacing the cabin, he saw a pair of trousers on the floor and gratefully put them on. He saw that Wendy had left and he sincerely hoped she had been able to sneak back in unnoticed. He frantically searched the cabin for any weapons or anything that might help him and he froze when the door burst open.

"The brat's awake. Come on, boy, our Captain desires a word with ye." The pirate bound Peter's hands behind him and pushed him out of the cabin. Peter winced at the bright sun and noticed all of the pirates were lined up around the deck. He continued to squint, looking around for Hook and his eyes were drawn to something tied to the mast. As he was dragged closer, his heart plummeted to the bottom of his chest and his eyes widened in terror. Wendy was naked and bound tightly to the mast, her face hidden but he could hear her sobbing. A pirate stood by, holding a lethal looking cat 'o' nine tails in his fist. Peter felt his stomach clench at the sight of bloody lashes on Wendy's back, her shoulders shaking with sobs as blood streamed down her pale form.

"That's only five lashes. Five more be owed," a cruel voice spoke up and Peter looked up at Hook in horror and rage. "Ah, the whelp has finally decided to join us, I see. What think you of your precious Wendy now, boy?"

"You are the devil, Hook! I never expected such cruelty, even from you! You rape and beat a WOMAN?!"

"A whore, if I ever saw one. The law says she is to be loyal to only her husband and she has obviously broken that vow. We don't torture women, boy, but we torture whores." Peter shook with rage and Hook held out his hand toward the pirate. He handed his Captain the whip and stepped back. Hook kept his eyes on Peter as he stepped forward and held out the whip.

"Since you saw fit to take what is rightfully mine, you shall be the one to dole out the punishment."

"Never!"

"Really now? Would you rather take her lashes yourself?"

"I'll take it all. Don't you touch her again." Hook's brow raised and he walked over to Wendy, gripping her hair in his hands and yanking back, so that Wendy was forced to look forward at Peter and the pirates. Peter panted with rage as he was now able to see the bruises around her eyes and on her face. She hadn't said anything about them last night…his heart thumped painfully as he stared into her heavy eyes.

"Release him," Hook called loudly and someone sliced the ropes from his hands. He stared at Hook suspiciously and Hook took out his sword and held it to Wendy's throat.

"Five lashes…or a slit throat? Which be her fate, boy?" His eyes widened as he reached out toward her.

"Please…just stop it. Kill me right here and now, and let her be!"

"Oh you'll die too, make no mistake. You have been the bane of my existence for many years, boy, and now it's time for you to pay. Your choice. The whip or the sword?" He brought the sword closer and she raised her chin in the air in a desperate attempt to get away from the blade. Peter blinked back tears as his mind raced. WHERE was Tink?!

"Hook—"

"You try my patience, lad! CHOOSE." Peter stood there, trembling, determined not to let the pirates see his tears. But Wendy's eyes found his and he finally broke, shaking his head and closing his eyes tightly, feeling the cursed wetness stain his cheeks.

"Fine then." Hook stepped back and brought the whip down on her back, drawing a heart-wrenching scream. Hook stepped forward and once again held the whip out toward Peter.

"Are you going to save her from this? You'd be a lot more gentle than I or any of my crew, believe you me. My bosun is known around the crew for his skill at cleaving flesh from bone, with every stroke." Blinded by his tears, Peter took the whip with a shaking hand and Hook motioned for him to stand where he was.

"He's a scrawny thing, it won't hurt her much," he said to the bosun and the bosun looked livid. Wendy tried to glance behind her as she shook in her bindings.

"Please don't, Peter. Just kill me, please," she whispered through her tears. Her words stabbed Peter's heart and he was at loss what to do.

"We're waiting," Hook called out.

"Just…give me a moment," Peter said shakily. He shifted the whip to his other hand and glanced down at the knots, nearly gagging when he saw they were red with blood with bits of flesh clinging to the rope. Wincing, he took a deep breath and took a step back. He brought the whip behind his head and prepared to bring it down.

"Please Peter…please don't do this," she cried. Peter closed his eyes; he couldn't see anything through his tears anyway, as he brought the whip down, as gently as he could, and her scream pierced his heart. He instantly dropped the whip and ran to hold her, kissing her shoulders and his arms wrapping around her. His body shielded her as she shook against him and blood coated his chest as he held her tightly.

"Pan, you'll both feel pain tenfold if you do not finish." Peter's eyes flashed as his skilled hands untied her ropes and he lifted her in his arms.

"Game's over, Hook." He took off into the air and his arms tightened around Wendy as she hid her face in his bare chest, her sobs shaking them both. But he struggled to fly higher as he found himself weak and aching, struggling to hold Wendy up. She was a dead weight in his arms and he strained to lift them higher.

"Wendy, I can't hold us up much longer…if I drop you in the sea, can you swim to shore?"

"I can try," she said weakly.

"FIRE," came a voice from below and Peter gasped as he saw a net zooming directly toward them. His heart pounded as he fought to fly higher but he knew in an instant that they were done for. The net covered them both and brought them crashing to the deck.


	20. Chapter 20

_**A fan once told me I had a talent for "emotional terrorism" as she put it. These two chapters are evidence of that. Just a warning, this is another very dark chapter with rape and violence. Read at your own risk.**_

_** I'll post more as soon as I can, I didn't mean to leave it on such a cliffy but I do enjoy your reactions at suspense ;-) **_

"No," he moaned as he held Wendy close. The net was removed and someone grabbed him by the hair, yanking his hands behind his back. Wendy was dragged away from him, screaming. Peter silently cursed Neverland for not coming to his aid. Now he was sure he would watch his love die in front of him. He tried again to appeal to Hook.

"Hook, I am begging of you. Release her. You have me, it's what you've always wanted. I won't fight you, just kill me and set her free. PLEASE." Hook knelt in front of him and flicked his knife across Peter's cheek. Peter winced as the blood trickled down his face.

"You understand nothing, do you Pan? Always to be a boy at heart, you don't understand things like feelings and revenge. This is only too easy, killing you slowly. And all because you fell in love. A woman is always a weakness, Pan, and this women is your downfall."

Hook pushed Wendy to her stomach, inches away from Peter. She sat up with shaking hands and looked directly into his eyes. He tried to tell her how much he loved her, how sorry he was for everything, how he would die for her in an instant, with that one gaze.

"On your hands and knees, girl," Hook hissed in her ear, wrapping his hook around her hair and pulling savagely. She cried out in pain as she struggled to sit up and Hook's hand reached between her legs and massaged her swollen core. He traveled up and down and grinned when he felt she was wet. He leaned in close and spread her wide, sticking a finger into her backside. Wendy arched her back in pain as she was stretched and Peter's eyes narrowed in hatred when he saw Hook straddling her. No one was ever supposed to see Wendy like this, but him. No one was EVER supposed to touch her like that, but him. He had been furious to hear what the men were doing to her but it was worse, so much worse, to actually see it.

"Brace yourself, my beauty. This is going to hurt." Not a second later and Hook thrust into her, causing a scream that made Neverland shudder. Peter didn't know what Hook was doing exactly but he could see how much pain she was in. He fought against the pirates who held him, whipping his head back and forth. Wendy lowered her head to her arms and sobbed while Hook rutted above her. The burly pirate from the previous day grabbed a fistful of Peter's hair and pulled back, making him wince in pain.

"It's hard to watch isn't it Pan? Shall I show you what your little whore is feeling?" Not giving him any time to react, the pirate threw Peter to the ground and yanked his trousers down around his ankles. When Hook didn't react, the pirate continued and reached a hand between Peter's legs. Peter tried to fight back but several other pirates, laughing cruelly, held him still. The pirate kneed his legs further apart, causing Peter to sit up slightly on his knees. The man reached around and grabbed Peter's manhood, causing him to yelp and fight even harder to get away. He blinked back tears as the man tormented him, his hand running up and down his shaft in an effort to arouse him. Peter fought with everything he had not to let it affect him and he focused his eyes on Wendy. He felt the pirate straddle him and his fingers once again stretch him wide. The pirate shoved Peter's face forward into the ground and wasted no time in thrusting into him. Peter squeezed his eyes shut in agony, feeling the tears stream down his face. This is what Hook was doing to Wendy? He felt like his body was on fire, being ripped apart with every thrust. But he decided he deserved this, for not being able to rescue Wendy. Let him feel all of her pain; it satisfied him a little to know what she knew. He tasted blood in his mouth from his effort not to let out his screams. The pirate pulled his arms back further and he felt his back arch in even more pain. Hook was finished with Wendy and he watched her sob into the deck of the ship. He glanced up and an evil smile crossed his face.

"Well, your precious hero is experiencing the very same thing, my dear," he hissed in her ear and she glanced up to see if it was true. The pirate was taking Peter like a wild animal and Wendy saw his eyes shut, trying to block out the pain. The beast released himself all over Peter's back and allowed him to collapse to the deck, as he got up and buckled his trousers.

"Who's next?" he said with a chuckle and Peter barely acknowledged his words, turning his head away.

"Leave him alone!" Wendy cried out suddenly, making Peter's eyes fly open. She was struggling to her hands and knees and was looking at the pirates with rage in her eyes.

"Jealous, whore? We haven't given you enough attention? Don't worry, my pretty, after we're finished with your beloved, we'll come back for more of you." Peter winced as another pirate reached for him but he heard a strangled cry and saw the pirate fall down dead beside him. Peter's head jerked up as he saw flaming arrows flying through the air. He rolled to the side to avoid one and his eyes traveled over the deck, grinning as the pirate crew went running. He saw a ball of light zoom toward him and he struggled to his knees.

"Tink!" Tink straight to him and went to his ropes. His hands free, he quickly donned the trousers that had been stripped off and jumped to his feet.

_Peter, get Wendy to Tiger Lily so she will be safe. We brought this to you_

Peter smiled gratefully as the fairies deposited his sword onto the deck. Gripping it tightly, he ran to Wendy and helped her up.

"Come on, you need to go with the Indians where you'll be safe."

"I'm not leaving you," she said warily. Peter ducked as a flaming arrow barely missed him.

"Wendy, I can't fight Hook while I'm worrying about you. Please, go." He saw several Indians climbing over the side of the ship and caught sight of long dark braids.

"Tiger Lily! Take Wendy and go back to the Village!"

"I can help fight, Peter," Wendy pleaded, her hands going to his. He smiled, stroking her cheek.

"You're the bravest girl I know. But you have to get off this ship. Now!" He kissed her passionately and rested his forehead against hers. "I can't lose you," he whispered. Tiger Lily draped a blanket around her shoulders, grabbed her hand, and pulled her toward the stern. Peter turned away and searched for Hook. He saw the crew in combat with the Indians and several of the mermaids below were throwing rocks at the pirates. Several gryphons were flying above and Peter looked up as a loud roar reached his ears. He caught sight of a huge scaly tail zooming past him.

"We're with you 'til the end, Prince of Neverland," the dragon roared and Peter raised his sword in salute and thanks. His eyes zooming around the deck, Peter jumped into the air and searched for Hook.

A sword thrust upward, just missing Peter by a few inches and he looked down to see Hook glaring up at him.

"I should have known you would beg for help before long. The Prince of Neverland can't even fight his own battles, can he?"

"I'm here fighting you by myself," Peter growled back. "No one is helping me. You and your pirates have earned quite a reputation with the people of Neverland. Everyone wants you destroyed."

"What is Neverland without Captain Hook," the pirate captain snarled, parrying his sword.

"Peaceful and safe," Peter's blade crashed against Hook's.

"You think after I'm gone, you can take my wife as yours? Think again, boy. I'll make sure I take her with me."

"You won't touch her ever again," Peter's eyes flashed angrily.

"I've done more than touch her, as you well know. She'll never belong to you, Pan. She belongs to me. I have marked her as my own." Peter forced himself not to lose concentration as he fought on, ignoring Hook's taunts. It wouldn't work this time. He wouldn't lose his happy thoughts as he had done last time. He now knew that Wendy loved him and he was looking at a future with her, as the only husband that she would ever know. She was safe and out of harm's way and once he defeated Hook, they could finally be together. Hook could not bring him down this time. Peter fought bravely as the battle raged on below him.

The pirates had all but been exterminated; the Indians were wiping their weapons clean and the gryphons cleaned the blood off their paws. Everyones' attention was now directed at the bow of the ship, where the Prince and the Captain were locked in battle. Heavy clouds darkened the sky as Peter fought with vengeance. Hook was just as skilled as he was and blocked every blow. Unfortunately, the past several days had severely weakened Peter and his last ordeal left his body wracked with pain. He darted around Hook but found himself weakening every second and had to drop to the ground. On the ground, he was at a disadvantage. Hook was quicker and stronger and he fought well. He feinted while Peter thrust forward and with a twisted grin, Hook brought his sword down on Peter's arm. Peter dropped his sword with a cry, holding his bleeding arm to his chest. He would be at even more of a disadvantage now, as it was his fighting hand. He bent to pick up his sword but Hook stood on it and grinned down at the lad. In a completely unfair move, his hook came crashing down on Peter's head, sending him sprawling on the deck. Tink's jaw dropped as she watched Peter fall. The Indians crept closer but Hook's sword went to Peter's throat and his eyes narrowed.

"One more step, savages, and I spill every drop of his blood." Peter sat up on shaking hands, feeling the strength drain out of him. Ok, perhaps he had been overconfident. But this was Peter Pan, the Prince of Neverland, he had to be confident in all the wonder that made him what he was. Hook grabbed him up by the hair and threw him aside, his head crashing against the mast.

"One last chance to beat me, boy. But where is your sword?" Peter's eyes went to his sword, several inches away from where he stood. He'd never make it. Hook saw the fear in his eyes and smiled.

"Farewell, Peter Pan." Peter closed his eyes and turned his head away, as Hook thrust his sword forward. He felt nothing but heard gasps from all around him and Hook let out a furious scream.

"You stupid girl!" Peter's eyes shot open and he saw Wendy standing directly in front of him, with Hook's sword running through her back.


	21. Chapter 21

"NO!" Peter caught her in his arms as Hook yanked his sword out and Wendy fell backwards.

"No, no, no, Wendy, Wendy! You listen to me, Wendy, don't you dare leave me! You hear me? You can't leave me." Wendy shuddered in his arms and she lifted her hand to his face and smiled.

"Tink!" Tink was at his side in seconds and hovered over Wendy.

"Watch over her." The fairy nodded and settled on Wendy's chest, touching the girl's face gently. Peter turned to Hook, his fists clenched at his side. Strength and rage coursed through him and he suddenly felt stronger than a hundred men. Not saying a word, he stepped on the blade of his sword, causing it to fly into his hands and he swooped forward. Hook blocked the first blow but Peter brought his sword down swiftly and it found its target. Peter smiled bitterly as his blade was lodged in Hook's heart. With a great gasp, his enemy fell to the deck, dead at last. Peter dropped the bloody sword and flew to Wendy's side. He cradled her head and his hand went to her bloodstained chest.

"Wendy…why-?"

"Love makes us…do crazy things," she said through heavy breaths. Peter's eyes filled with tears as he shook his head.

"Neverland is free from the pirates. You're free from Hook. You can't leave me now. We're supposed to live happily ever after. Like all those stories you used to tell. Remember? You can't leave me, Wendy, you can't. You can't...d-die..." Her breathing became very shallow and she closed her eyes.

"To die…would be an awfully big adventure," she said in the faintest of whispers with the ghost of a smile. Tink hovered above, her hands clapped over her mouth.

"To **live** will be an awfully big adventure. You were the one who taught me that! Don't end our greatest adventure before it's even begun!" She went limp in his arms and he buried his face in her hair. Gasping, he looked up at Tink, his eyes streaming.

"Please, Tink. Please, help her."

_Peter…I'm afraid we don't have healing powers—_

"You're fairies! You can do **something**!" Tink glanced miserably at the rest of the fairies and their wings drooped. It seemed like Neverland stood at a standstill. The creatures and peoples that had come to fight were standing around Peter and Wendy, watching with saddened eyes and heavy hearts. Peter let out a sob and pulled her into his arms.

"All of the powers I have, all of the years I have lived on this earth, I would give it all up. I surrender it all, to save this woman. Take me instead, please." He pleaded and begged with no one in particular but someone did answer. There was a clap of lightning and the clouds seemed to part. Everyone gasped as a shape began to take form. Peter took no notice until he saw bare woman feet standing in front of him. He looked up into the face of the woman and saw sympathy shining in her dark eyes.

"Peter Pan," her voice seemed to come from the wind and not from her mouth. "I have heard your pleas and have come to your side. Do you know who I am?"

Peter shook his head, his jaw agape.

"I am the Goddess of Neverland. The Mother of all things. I have watched you over the years, Peter, how you have cared for the island and made it your home. You have done well as the Prince. Now you wish to change all of that." Peter remained silent and the Goddess cocked her head slightly, studying him.

"Is the girl so special to you that you would leave your beloved island behind?"

"Neverland is where I live but in Wendy's arms, I've found home," Peter said very quietly.

"You would give up your eternal youth? All of the power you hold over Neverland? You would become a regular mortal man, who will grow old and eventually die? Is that your wish?" Peter stared at her with wide eyes, biting his lip uncertainly. Of course that's not what he wanted. It's what he had always been afraid of. He never ever wanted to grow old; it was worse than death to him. After all, as Wendy had reminded him, to die would be an awfully big adventure. But to grow old was an adventure he never wished to have.

But he glanced down at Wendy and saw how pale she was. Her face was marred with bruises, her tiny body was covered in blood. Peter did a double take and saw words etched into her shoulder blade. _Property of Captain James Hook of the Jolly Roger_. Peter panted with rage. His hand rested on her chest and he felt how faint her heartbeat had become. She had saved his life. Again. She had thrown herself in front of the sword and everything she had done before that—going back to Hook, was to keep him safe. He gently moved a curl behind her ear and heaved a great sigh. He looked back at the Goddess and bowed his head.

"I have never wanted to leave Neverland and I certainly never wanted to grow old. But if it is the only way to save Wendy, I shall do it. Save her, I beg of you." The Goddess glanced at Tiger Lily and Tink, who were watching Peter with tears in their eyes, then at the warriors all around them.

"Your people will miss you, Peter Pan." The Goddess stepped forward and held a hand over Peter's head. He suddenly felt a pain ripping through him and felt like he would explode at any minute. He let out a cry, his eyes squeezed shut in pain.

"What's…happening to me," he said in pained breaths. He felt very weak on top of everything else and felt close to collapsing.

"I am stripping you of all of your powers and your magic. All that you are, all that make you who you are, will be gone." Peter clutched at his heart as he fell to the deck, writhing in agony. Tink and Tiger Lily looked horrified and ran to their prince's side, having no idea how to help him. The Goddess held her palm over Peter, her face resolute.

"WAIT!" Tiger Lily threw her hands into the air and the Goddess lowered her hand for a moment. Peter lay on the deck, clutching his chest and panting heavily. Tiger Lily looked down at him and back at the Goddess.

"May I propose something?"

"Very well," the woman said in a low voice.

"What if Peter keeps his powers and stays in Neverland…and becomes our sole Prince and Authority? Wendy can stay and be his Princess. All you would need do is heal Wendy, and the two of them can stay here together. No one shall be harmed."

"You understand nothing about sacrifice, Princess," the Goddess said slowly. "Peter Pan is willing to sacrifice who he is for his woman and I accept that sacrifice as an offering to me and the island."

"Then take me as a sacrifice and leave Peter be. I will trade places with the Wendy lady."

"Lily, no," Peter called weakly. The Goddess studied the Indian princess for a moment.

"An interesting turn of events, this is. You are willing to give up your life for your prince? For a mortal girl with no real power?"

"She makes Peter glow. That is an incredible power no one else has." Peter struggled to his feet and tried to speak. He felt incredibly weak and almost fell back down. He wanted to jump in the air and try to fly but he knew in his heart his flying days were over. He angrily wiped the tears away as he turned back to face the Goddess, who still addressed Tiger Lily.

"If I were to grant your wish and allow Peter and Wendy to stay, they would have to be more than a prince and princess. You yourself are princess of your tribe. We have princes and princesses all over the island. What would make Peter and Wendy so different?"

"Then tell me what I have to do," Peter said weakly, his hand covering his heart. The Goddess fixed him with an icy gaze.

"Become something Neverland has never had or never thought of having. A King." Peter, Tink, and the peoples of Neverland looked stunned.

"I-I'm not even a real prince," Peter stammered. "How can I be King?"

"Your people would disagree with you on that. Surely they wouldn't come to fight unless you meant something to them? It seems that you rally troops behind you. You have already been acting as Prince, planning the battle and meeting with leaders from around the island. And now that you are a little bit older, you have the maturity and the wisdom you would need to rule over the island. You shall protect and defend Neverland and all of its people and creatures. And Wendy, as your wife and your Queen, shall show compassion and understanding and help you to rule with a kind hand and a patient heart." Peter's mind and heart raced. If he agreed to it, he could stay in Neverland forever and have Wendy by his side. But could he do it? Would he be a good King? He honestly didn't know. But he didn't want to grow old. And he couldn't lose Wendy. The Goddess was leaning over Wendy, her hand hovering over the girl's body.

"Make your decision, Peter. She fades quickly and even I have not the power to bring back the dead." Peter's heart thumping loudly, he nodded.

"I'll try to be the King that Neverland deserves."

"So be it." The Goddess rose to her feet and waved a hand in front of Peter's face. The effect was the exact opposite. He felt his strength surge back tenfold, and he suddenly felt light as a feather and knew if he jumped into the air right now, he would be able to fly. Physically, Peter looked no different, save for an incredible glow that overtook him. Everyone who stood on the ship watched him with wide eyes. Peter looked as if he had been made from sold gold; his glow matched that of the fairies and he raised a hand in front of his face to study it, his eyes widening.

"She is waking. You must propose marriage and make sure she understands what this will mean for her." Suddenly wishing that everyone would leave, Peter knelt beside Wendy and took her hands. He noticed her wound had disappeared and color flooded back to her face. She sucked in a breath and her eyes fluttered open. Overcome with happiness, Peter pulled her into his arms and crushed her against his broad chest.

"Peter? I don't understand…what's happened? Where's Hook?"

"Dead. Wendy, You're free. We've won and Neverland is free of the pirates." Wendy blinked several times and her eyes widened.

"Peter…you're glowing! What's happened to you?"

"I made a choice, Wendy. I asked the Goddess of Neverland to take away my youth and powers in exchange for your life. I'd continue to grow up and grow old." Wendy looked horrified as her hand clapped over her mouth.

"Peter, you didn't! Why would you do that?"

"Love makes us do crazy things," he said in her ear and he grinned. Wendy couldn't return the grin. She shook her head and covered her eyes.

"I can't believe you would do this." Grinning, Peter took her hands away from her eyes and kissed them.

"She gave me another choice. She said I could keep my magic and stay in Neverland, with you as my wife…and my queen." Wendy looked at him quickly, her jaw dropping as she understood his meaning.

"But that would make you—"

"Yes. I shall be King of Neverland. And if you'll have me as your husband, you shall be my Queen." Wendy could only stare at him, her eyes wide and unwavering. Peter could swear everyone could hear his heart pounding as he waited for her answer.

"Yes Peter. I'd love nothing more than to become your wife." Overcome with love for the women in his arms, he kissed her like there was no tomorrow. There was thunderous applause all around the ship and Wendy blushed but Peter grinned smugly, his hands going to his hips.

"Everyone go to your homes and deliver the news. Tonight we shall have a royal wedding. And the coronation of Neverland's first king and queen shall follow. I trust the fairies to deliver the message around Neverland and see to it everyone is invited?"

_You can count on us, My Lady_ Tink chimed and after giving Peter a quick kiss on the cheek, she took off flying toward Pixie Hollow to tell them the good news. Peter lifted Wendy into his arms and kissed her fiercely. The Goddess approached the couple and bowed her head.

"My blessings to you both. I have no doubts that Neverland will continue to flourish under your tender care. As long as you care for your homeland as you do for this woman, Peter Pan, we will want for nothing." She waved her hand over the two of them and Peter nearly dropped Wendy in surprise. Peter was clad in his leaves, with vines snaking their way up his chest and around his arm. Wendy looked as if she had just come out of the sea; she was cleaned up, her hair was glowing beautifully, the markings on her skin were gone, and she was dressed in a simple lavender gown that shimmered when she moved. Both stared at the Goddess in awe. She smiled.

"I shall see you both tonight in the Fairy Glade."

"The Fairy Glade?" Peter looked puzzled. Wendy's arms went around Peter's neck and she beamed.

"Do you not remember, Peter? You took me there years ago. It's where we watched the King and the Queen of the Fairies dance—"

"And then we danced together," Peter finished, comprehension spreading over his glowing face.

"And it's where I thought…well, it's where I realized that I loved you." Peter grinned and kissed her again.

"Then it shall be the perfect place for a wedding. A perfect place to start our lives together."


	22. Chapter 22

**_I seriously want to cry at the kind words in your reviews! Your support means the world, so THANK YOU. It's with a heavy heart that I bring this one to an end. Don't you worry...Peter and Wendy are one of my favorite topics to write about so it won't be too long before there is another._  
**

**_ I will probably start posting the Tinkerbell/Terence fic very soon. Interestingly enough, I combine all of my favorite characters of Neverland-that is, the fairies (and yes, Secret of the Wings is included), Peter Pan, Jake and the Neverland Pirates, etc. The title (as of now) is 'Fly Me Through the Stars'. So be on the look out :-)_**

**_ And now here's the last chapter. Please review and again, thank you SO much! _**

_Some Years Later_….

Peter walked through the forest with his head held high. The golden crown that perched on top of his curls shone in the sunlight and he stretched his tired muscles behind him. He had been away all day, helping the Dragons repair their cave, destroyed by a strange storm that had devastated a part of Neverland. Tink had flown straight to the King to inform him of what had happened and Peter had left early that morning. Now the sun was going down and he was positively exhausted.

Peter had no idea how long it had been since he had been crowned King of Neverland but he remembered it all very clearly, which was strange to say about Peter Pan. He smiled at the memory of his wedding to the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, his Queen, or as he had always thought of her, his Wendy. His heart started to beat faster as he realized he hadn't seen his wife all day and decided walking was much too slow; he jumped in the air and soared toward his home.

Wendy sighed and glanced out the window. The sun was going down quickly and there was still no sign of her husband. She knew he was the King and he had many royal duties but she felt as if she hadn't seen him in ages. She sighed again and continued to bustle around the kitchen, making dinner. Wiping her hands on her apron, she went into their bedroom and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Angela?" She looked around frantically and her heart started to race.

"Angela! Angela, where are you?!" She ran through the house, calling the name over and over, becoming more panic stricken by the minute. Tears welled in her eyes as she searched each room, finding she was the only one in the house. She hurried out onto the porch of the tree house and peered out over Neverland.

"Angela!" Her cry echoed over the treetops and the fairies felt their Queen's distress. Someone else felt it too.

Peter landed on the porch behind Wendy, his arms cradling something. Wendy turned and nearly let out a scream. Peter rushed forward and held his wife close, careful not to crush the precious bundle in his arms.

"Easy, Wendy, it's alright. Everything's alright."

"WHERE did you find her?"

"She just soared into my arms as I was approaching the tree house. She's started to fly?!"

"She's been doing that all day, I've been telling her to wait until Daddy gets home." She peered sternly into the round face of the babe in Peter's arms. The little girl stared back with bright blue-green eyes and let out a little giggle. Peter grinned, the very same grin that covered the baby's face. He stroked her blonde ringlets and the baby giggled again.

"You need to stop scaring your mommy so much, you know. You're proving to be quite troublesome—"

"As mischievous as her father used to be," Wendy cut him off and he pretended to look hurt.

"Hey now, she's a Pan. It runs in the family." He nuzzled his daughter and bounced her in his arms. "Are you all packed and ready to go?"

"I packed enough for several days. Tink went and told them this morning. Michael and Twins are extremely excited to see you again."

"They're excited to see **you** again. What did your parents say about Angela?"

"I told Tink not to say anything. They'll find out soon enough." Peter rolled his eyes but didn't say anything as he stroked his daughter's pudgy cheek. He was amazed at how much this little being resembled his beloved wife. Peter thought she was the spitting image of Wendy. Wendy said she looked just like Peter. All of Neverland, though, knew the little princess looked like both of her parents and she would grow up to become a wonderful Queen one day.

With the magic that Peter had always possessed, along with the magic of Neverland, Wendy had been able to have a child; she finally had a family that was, in her eyes, perfect. Neverland welcomed the princess gladly and Peter and the fairies worked their magic so that she was able to age a little each day. He was careful not to let her grow up too fast, too soon, but then again, isn't that how all fathers feel with their daughters? As King of Neverland, he continued to watch over his people and protect them with his life. He worried everyday that he would do something wrong but with Wendy and their daughter by his side, he decided that this life was much better than anything he could have ever had. It was unbelievable that only a short time ago, Peter and Wendy, it seemed, could never be together. Being a world apart, it would never work for them and they were doomed to be star-crossed lovers. Neverland rejoiced in their union for nothing else could make Peter shine so brightly as the love of his Wendy-lady.

Yes, he decided, wanting to be a boy had been his greatest pretend. This life, being a man, being a father, being with Wendy, was his blissful reality.

END


	23. Chapter 23

_**I am unbelievably humbled and overwhelmed by all the support I have gotten; not just on this fic, but all of my other ones. I sound like a broken record but THANK YOU so much! I hope everyone enjoyed "A World Apart" cause I truly enjoyed writing it.**_

_** And the first two chapters of "Fly Me Through the Stars" are posted! Please go to 'Tinkerbell' section in Movies and enjoy**_

_** :-) **_


End file.
